The Silence of Harry Potter
by wulfler
Summary: Eight year old Harry is severely injured, losing his ability to speak. How will he cope with the loss? Luckily, someone was watching over him that day. This is a Harry/Hermione Bond Fic. Warning: A few beginning chapters contain descriptions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1 Shocks and Awe

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I do this to pass the time in Iraq and for my own amusement.

AN: This one hit me out of the blue. It wouldn't let me go until I had written at least the first chapter. I honestly don't know where this one is going.

The Silence of Harry Potter

Chapter 1: Shocks and Awe

Granger Residence

About 1 pm, late July, 1988

Sarah Granger was currently in the kitchen making a light lunch on a beautiful Saturday morning. She had decided to make her daughter's favorite meal. For the last few days, her precocious bushy haired daughter had been in a severe depression, ever since she had had that nightmare.

Sarah was a well kept woman in her early thirties. With her long light brown tresses, that were occasionally bushy and her piercing hazel eyes and beautiful face, she lit up the room with her presence. She was about five foot six with a slim waist and narrow hips. She kept herself in shape by working out regularly in the backyard pool and the local gym near her and her husband's office.

From what she had been able to gather between Hermione's screams and tears was that a young boy about her age had been brutalized. According to her dream, this Harry Potter had had his larynx either removed or so badly injured that he could no longer speak. Sarah had tried to tell her that it was just a bad dream, that what she saw while asleep didn't really happen. Hermione kept insisting that it did.

This was not the first time something like this had happened. For about half of her nine year old daughter's life, she had been having several different kinds of dreams and nightmares involving a young boy being either beaten, starved or tortured in some way. Sometimes the dreams were nice and peaceful, but most of the time it seemed to be the latter.

Sarah and her husband, Adam, were at their wits end. This latest nightmare had really pushed Hermione to the edge. She was afraid that if her daughter didn't snap out of it soon, they would have to seek professional help.

Sarah had just put on a pot of water on the stove when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Sarah yelled out. She knew that Adam wouldn't be able to. He was currently consoling Hermione in the family room.

Moving from the kitchen to the front door involved leaving the kitchen through an archway that led into the dining room. The room was furnished with a massive china cabinet that was ornately decorated and filled with her grandmother's china. The table and chairs were of the quality that you could use for either a formal dinner party or for everyday usage.

Exiting the dining room, she moved into the living room and towards the front door. The room was furnished with top of the line furniture. The couch, love seat and recliner were all made of top quality black leather. The end tables and coffee table were made of oak and lovely to behold. Sitting between the two front windows was an ornately decorated entertainment center housing a large TV and surround sound system.

Reaching the front door, she peaked out through the peep hole to see who it was standing on the front porch. What she saw gave her pause.

Standing there was as older lady dressed in a plain green dress reminiscent of the Scottish Highlands. Her graying hair was pulled back into a bun and she had an intimidating air about her that brooked no nonsense in her presence.

The lady standing next to her was dressed in a simple pale blue summer dress and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her expression and demeanor was open and friendly.

What really intrigued Sarah was the young boy standing between the two ladies. He had unruly black hair that seemed to be all over the place. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but his head was pointed towards the ground and he seemed to have a defeated air about him. If his height was an indicator of his age, she would have guessed that the boy was about five to seven years old, not much more than that.

Sighing, Sarah opened the door.

"Yes? Can I help you," she asked.

"Maybe," came the reply from the gray haired woman in a Scottish accent. "Are you Sarah Granger, mother of one Hermione Granger?"

Tilting her head to the side, Sarah glanced at all three of the people standing on her front porch. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she said that she was.

"Good, we are at the right address then," the older lady said with relief. "I am Minerva McGonagall, a professor at a school called Hogwarts. This Poppy Pomfrey, our school nurse. And this handsome young lad is Harry Potter. May we come in?"

Sarah notice that when Minerva had gently touched Harry on the shoulder, he had flinched slightly. Her warning bells starting going off. As a medical professional, even though she was a dentist, Sarah and her husband had been trained to notice certain things concerning child abuse.

"Um, now might not be a good time. You see, Hermione is not feeling well at the moment and we are trying to cheer her up. So…"

She stopped in mid sentence and gasped in shock as her mind processed the identities of the people in front of her. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"H…H…Harry you say? Are you saying that this young man is named Harry Potter?"

Now the two ladies wore shocked expressions.

"Yes, his name is Harry Potter," Poppy said in a surprised voice. "Do you know him?"

Sarah shook her head no, still trying to collect her scattered thoughts.

"I thought she was just having dreams," Sarah mumbled. "I thought they were just dreams."

The two ladies standing on the porch shared a look, then turned back to Sarah. Finally realizing that she really needed to talk to these people, Sarah invited them in and led them over to living room furniture.

"Please have a seat. I need to get my husband Adam and Hermione. I will be right back."

Putting her words into action, Sarah quickly left the living room and made her way to the family room. Upon entering the room, she saw that Adam and Hermione were sound asleep in the recliner. Hermione was snuggled into her dad's lap.

As soon as she entered, Adam's eyes opened. He cocked an eyebrow, asking her a silent question.

"Come quickly to the living room," Sarah said breathlessly. "Leave Hermione for now. There are some people here who might be able to help her."

Saying that, she turned on her heel and left the room, heading for the kitchen to make some tea and sandwiches.

In the living room, Minerva and Poppy moved over and sat on the couch. Harry silently moved over and stood in the corner. He kept his head lowered towards the ground, but occasionally he raised it to look around the room. He hoped that his taped together glasses would hold out for a little bit longer. He needed to get them replaced soon.

With quick glances, Harry took in the room. From the nice furniture and TV to the family pictures on the walls. Everything he saw told him that this was home with a happy family, not a display case for proving that you are better than everyone else. He just wished that he could get away from the Dursleys. He also hoped that these nice ladies could make that happen, especially after what had been done to him a few days before, but he wasn't really expecting it to happen.

Upon seeing this, Minerva stood up from the couch and eased over to him. The closer she got to him, the more he started to tremble. Lowering herself down onto her knees, she gently placed a finger under his chin and raised his head until he was looking into her eyes. Emerald eyes finally met soft gray eyes.

In the gentlest softest voice she could muster, the soft but stern professor started to talk to frightened young man.

"Harry dear, are you ok?"

Eyes filling with tears, he tried to nod his head yes, but couldn't. He just couldn't lie to this nice lady, so he shook his head no. It hurt to do so with the bandage on his neck and throat.

Trying to speak through the lump in her throat, she spoke hoarsely.

"Harry dear, would like to sit with me and Poppy on the couch? I promise you, I am not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. You are safe with me, Harry. Remember, I am now your guardian and it is my job to make sure that you are taken care of. Understand?"

Before she could say or do anything else, Harry launched himself into her arms, crying silently all the way. After holding everything in for the last several days, the dam finally broke, and he let it all out. Some instinct was telling him that he could trust this stern looking person, that she would not harm him or allow him to be harmed and that she was nothing like the Dursleys.

This is the scene that greeted Sarah as she returned to the living room with a tray full of tea cups and sandwiches.

_What could have happened to this young boy to cause this,_ she wondered, setting the tray down on the coffee table. Hearing footsteps behind her, she looked over her shoulder and saw Adam standing the doorway taking in the events that were unfolding in the room. They shared a look that said this kid had been severely abused. Then each gasped as they saw the bandage on Harry's throat when Minerva finally pulled away from Harry and led him over to the couch.

Adam Granger was a tall broad shouldered man standing a little over six foot. His open and honest looking face framed his chocolate brown eyes and sharp intellect and was covered by shoulder length dark brown hear.

_NO wonder he is so quiet,_ Sarah thought. Looking at her husband, she could see that they were of the same mind. Whoever did this would pay and pay dearly.

Adam came up behind his wife and slow put his arms around her waist. He drew her in tight to his chest as he watched the young boy cling to the older Scottish woman. He noticed that the other woman had tears in her eyes also and was gently rubbing his back.

Gently clearing his throat, Adam announced their presence in the room. He saw the boy start, but did not release his hold on Minerva. For her part, she just turned and looked her hosts and gave them a wan smile. Poppy did the same thing.

Taking the initiative, Adam opened the conversation.

"Sarah here tells me that you might be able to help our daughter. In what way can you do that?"

The two witches shared a look.

"Before I answer that," Minerva said with her Scottish accent, "let me ask you a few questions first. Then we will have a better understanding of how to help your daughter Hermione."

At his nod, Minerva continued.

"Your wife mentioned that Hermione has been having dreams, very bad dreams, about a boy named Harry Potter, is this true?"

Again, Adam nodded he also added that some of the dreams had not be so bad, just normal things too. Minerva and Poppy shared a look.

"Roughly how long has this been going on," Poppy asked.

Sarah and Adam exchanged glances.

"Roughly four, four and a half years," Sarah answered. "What has that got to do with this young boy sitting here?"

"Please, just bear with us," Minerva pleaded. "I take it that most of these bad dreams were about a boy being shall we say being mistreated by his relatives?"

Sarah nodded her head yes. At this, the two older ladies shared another look.

"It's worse than we thought," Minerva said to Poppy.

"It has also gone farther than we thought. This is unprecedented," Poppy replied.

Adam and Sarah both shared another look.

"What are you talking about," Adam said with exasperation. "What has this got to do with Hermione?"

Sighing heavily, Minerva started to speak, but before she could start a shaking voice called from the doorway.

"Ha…Harry? Is that you?"

At the sound of this voice, Harry's head popped up from Minerva's chest and looked towards the doorway, his eyes widening in shock. Everyone else turned to look at the young bushy haired girl standing in the doorway with a look of total surprise on her features. The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Releasing Minerva, Harry slowly stood. Everyone could now clearly see the bandage on his throat. Hermione let out a gasp, her hand covering her mouth. The teary eyed boy slowly made his way over to the shocked girl. Emerald green eyes locked on chocolate brown eyes. The air between the eight year old boy and the nine year old girl seemed to become heated and crackle with energy the closer he got to Hermione.

By the time Harry reached his goal, the other four people in the room were watching the spectacle in wonder. Both children seemed to be glowing by the time Harry reached Hermione. Harry stopped about two feet in front of her. The two just stared at each other for several moments, then Hermione broke the tableau.

"Oh my god, Harry, you are real! How could those people do THAT to you?! All of these years, I thought you were just a dream, but you're real! I'm so sorry, Harry. I am just so, so sorry."

By this time, Hermione was crying and she threw herself at Harry, wrapping him up in a hug and pulling him tight against her. At first Harry stiffened. He was not used to this kind of touching or experiencing these kinds of emotions. Hermione just tightened her hug, sobbing into his shoulder. Slowly, Harry raised his arms and encircled the crying girl and rested his head against hers. For some unknown reason, he kissed her forehead.

As soon as he did that, a blinding golden light flashed between them and encompassed them completely. After several seconds, it slowly faded until just a faint trace was left floating between them connecting their heads and chests. It eventually faded after several more moments.

Adam and Sarah were openly stunned at what had just happened. Nothing in their entire lives had prepared them for what they had just witnessed. Minerva and Poppy were also shocked, but slow knowing smiles made an appearance after awhile.

"What just happened," Sarah was the first to ask, turning towards Minerva.

"What we have just witnessed is a very rare and beautiful thing," she said in awe. "It's what we call a soul bond. What you would call 'a marriage made in heaven.'"

"Whoa, what did you just say," Adam nearly shouted shaking off his shock. "A 'soul bond'? 'Marriage made in Heaven'? What are you talking about?"

At the sound of his raised voice, Harry flinched and started to release his hold on Hermione, but she just tightened her hold on him. Looking over at her dad, she had a fierce expression on her face.

"Stop shouting, Daddy," the incensed nine year old scolded, "you're scaring Harry. When you shout, it reminds him of his Uncle Vernon, the man who did this to Harry's throat. All that evil man does is shout and hit Harry!"

Hermione was shouting by the end of her short speech. Harry flinched even worse. Turning back to look at Harry, Hermione eyes widened and she tightened her grip on the boy in her arms.

"I'm sorry for shouting, Harry," she said in soft soothing tone looking directly into his expressive emerald eyes. "I promise you, you're safe now. Daddy won't let him touch you ever again."

A question appeared in Harry's eyes.

"I know, Harry, but daddy is a little upset right now. He didn't mean to shout. He just wants to understand what just happened."

Another question crossed the emerald eyes.

"Of course I can understand you. So can everyone else. You are speaking quite clearly."

Then it dawned on her, Harry's voice box had been severely injured and he couldn't make a sound. She gasped in surprise as she realized what was happening. So did the others.

"Harry, are you speaking directly into my mind?"

_Yes, I think so. Is this because of that light that surrounded us?_

"I think so, Harry," Hermione said as she shrugged her shoulders.

She reached up and gently touched the bandage on Harry's neck.

"Can you tell me what how this happened?"

_I remember fixing dinner. When I asked if they were done, Dudley hit my throat with something, I could barely talk or breathe. I think I passed out. When I woke up, I had a really bad pain in my throat and I couldn't talk. I don't know what happened._

"What do you mean 'when Dudley hit you in the throat' Harry," the angry bushy haired nine year old said, her eyes narrowing. "I thought your uncle did this. That's what happened in my dream."

_I don't know about that. All I remember is Dudley hitting me in the throat with something at dinner one night when I asked if they were done eating. The next thing I know is that I am waking up in my cupboard, my throat really hurt and I was thirsty._

_Aunt Petunia unlocked and opened the door. She was yelling at me for being a lazy good for nothing freak and not doing my chores for the last couple of days. I tried to ask her for some water, but no sound came out. She had this really nasty grin on her face and she told me to try use my freakishness now without my voice._

_I broke down and cried after that. She just gave some water and a sandwich and told me to get to my chores. That was yesterday. _

_This morning, these two ladies showed up and said that they were there to help me. Aunt Petunia tried to stop them, but that Minerva is right scary when she wants to be. I have never seen Aunt Petunia back down so quickly from anyone._

_The other lady did something with a stick when she pointed it at me. Whatever happened, she didn't like it at all. She then started to give me a bunch of little bottles to drink, saying that they would help me. The pain went away and I have never felt better, well except for my throat._

Hermione took all of this in an instant, since Harry said it directly into her mind. Then she asked how they ended up here at her home.

Before he could say anything with his mind, the memory of what happened popped up and started to play. The memory surrounded them and they could see, hear, and smell everything, but could not touch anything.

The memory scene opened with Minerva, Harry and Poppy standing in the backyard of #4 Privet Drive near the well cared for flower bed. Minerva was standing in front of Harry looking directly into his eyes, assuring him that he was going to be ok now. Poppy was standing next to him, waving her stick thing, scanning him to make sure that the potions were doing what they were supposed to do. Harry was just standing there looking scared but a little bit defiant. He felt that he could trust these two ladies.

"Now Harry, I need to ask you something. Do you think that you can write the answer down from me?"

Harry nodded at the stern looking lady, still afraid, but willing to do as she asked since she and her friend were willing to help fix him.

With a flick of her stick thing, the lady calling herself Minerva made some funny looking paper appear out of thin air, along with a bottle of some dark liquid and a nice feather. His mouth fell open in shock.

The stern lady kneeled down in front of Harry and showed him how to use the funny looking paper along with the ink and feather to write with.

"Ok, Harry dear," she asked in a nice soft voice, "what do you know about your parents?"

**Not much**, he wrote. **Aunt says that they were good for nothing drunks who died in a car crash. They died, I lived.**

He could see the anger that this caused in the stern lady. He started to shake a little bit. Seeing this, Minerva said that she was not mad at him, but at his aunt for saying that.

"Harry, what if I told you that your parents were wonderful people who really really loved you very much and that they did not die in a car crash, but were killed trying to protect you from a very bad man. How would that make you feel about them?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He really wanted to believe that, but he had been told his whole life that he and parents were worthless and not fit to live.

**Is this true?**

Seeing that the stern lady was about to cry, Harry wrote asking her not to cry, that he didn't know what to believe, since all he had been told was to not ask questions and keep quiet and do his chores.

"Oh, Harry," the other lady moaned and pulled him into a hug. He stiffened up since he didn't know how to react to this kind of touching. Both ladies saw this gently pulled him deeper into a hug. He didn't know else to do, but he tentatively put his arms around them both.

Once the hug ended, the stern lady asked him if he wanted to talk to some people who could explain who his parents were and who he really was. He nodded his head yes enthusiastically. Both ladies smiled at this.

**Will I have to come back here?**

"No Harry, you will never have to come back here again. The people that we will be talking to can tell us where you really should be living, ok?"

Harry nodded at the stern lady and gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him.

_I like it when she smiles_, Harry thought.

With a wave of her stick thing, the stern lady made everything disappear. He smiled because he liked that, it was like magic.

"Ok, Harry we are leaving now, so take my hand and hold onto it real tight. This might feel a little bit strange, but it will get us to where we need to go really fast."

Harry did as she asked

"Minerva," the other nice lady said, "what about his scar? People will know who he is if they see it."

Minerva smiled and nodded. With a flick of her stick thing, a plain black hooded cloak appeared. She handed to Harry and had him put it on. His smile got even bigger. He had new clothes!

Seeing that everything was in order, Minerva held his hand tightly. With a loud Crack!, Harry suddenly felt as if he was being pushed and pulled through a very tiny hole. As quickly as it started, it ended. He fought the urge to vomit. The only reason he didn't fall down was because he was holding Minerva's hand so tightly.

"I'm so sorry about that, Harry dear," Minerva said leaning down to look him in the eyes. "It is a bit uncomfortable until you get used to it, but it was the fasted and safest way to get you here. Are you ready to go for a quick walk?"

The nauseous feeling had faded away, so he nodded that he was ready. Minerva quickly reminded him to pull up his hood so no one could see who he was. It also hid the bandage on his neck.

With the hood up, Harry felt like a spy trying to hide his identity from the bad guys. It also allowed him to look around as they walked down the street towards a big white marble building. Everything that he saw amazed him. From the owls and other animals on display in front of a shop to another store selling brooms to the book store that had a display setup with moving pictures. It was all so wonderful.

Harry saw several families going in and out of the shops as they passed. Everyone looked like they were having a good time.

All too soon the trip ended in front of the marble building. He suddenly became scared as saw what was standing in front of the doors. Standing on each side of the door were creatures with larger than normal eyes, long noses and sharp pointy teeth. They were dressed in medieval armor with long spears in one hand and swords on their hips. Their grey colored skin really creeped him out. He clung tightly to Minerva.

Seeing his reaction to the creatures, she informed him that they were called Goblins. Not exactly friendly creatures, but trustworthy. As they entered the doors, both Goblins bowed to them. Harry bowed right back. The Goblins gave him non-toothy smiles as he passed. Minerva and Poppy also smiled at Harry's antics.

Once inside, Harry was awed at the sheer size of the room he was standing in. It was at least two hundred feet in length and about sixty feet wide. The ceiling was vaulted with several Chrystal chandeliers hanging from it. One wall was lined completely offices and meeting rooms. In back was large teller's station next to some doors. The other wall was nothing but teller's stations.

Minerva and Poppy quickly led him to teller's station in the back.

"Yes," the Goblin asked coldly.

Harry tried to hide behind Minerva's legs. This Goblin scared him.

"I would like to speak to the accounts manager in charge of the Potter accounts, if he is available and has the time, please."

Harry saw the Goblin eyeing Minerva with a questioning look.

"Who are you and why do ask this," the Goblin asked coldly.

Giving her most intimidating glare, Harry heard Minerva state who they were and that there was an urgent matter that needed to be resolved right away concerning the Potter account and possibly, the inheritance. The Goblin looked down at Harry with his cold black eyes. Harry tried to stare back, but he couldn't. As he dropped his eyes, the hood shifted causing his scar to become exposed briefly.

Upon seeing the scar, the Goblin simply nodded at Minerva and called for another Goblin to escort them to the Potter account manager. A tiny Goblin about as tall as Harry appeared next to them and ordered them to follow him. He led them through the set of doors next to the teller's station and into the maze of corridors that were housed within the Gringotts building.

After a few minutes of walking, the tiny Goblin led them into a very plush office. It had very fine rugs on floor and oak paneling on the walls. The room was the size of the Dursley's kitchen and living room combined. Massive paintings lined the walls three plush chairs were placed in front of an ancient desk.

Seated behind the ancient ornate desk was a well dressed Goblin who had several gold earrings in his rather large left ear. His balding head had a fringe of white hair around the edge.

"Ah, Madam McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Lord Potter, I am the Senior Potter account manager Sharkbite. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

His deep voice surprised Harry.

_What's this 'Lord Potter' thing? I'm just Harry._

"Senior Account Manager Sharkbite," Minerva said politely, "There was an incident involving Lord Potter a few days ago at his place of residence. He has been injured to the point where he no longer has a voice. He would like to know why he was placed at the Dursley home since they obviously do not like him."

The Goblin gave Harry a hard appraising look, before answering. Harry started to shake in his chair. Seeing this, the Goblin relented.

"There is something that we need to do first before we go any further. I need to sample of the young man's blood so I can verify who he is. Young sir, if I might have your right hand for a moment?"

Harry looked at both ladies with a question in his eyes. The Poppy lady answered him.

"It's alright, Harry," she said in a soft reassuring tone. "All his is going to do is prick one of your fingers, take a drop of your blood and put into that bowl in front of him. It will tell him that you are you."

Harry looked at the stern lady. Seeing her nod her head in agreement with the Poppy lady, Harry held out his right hand to the Goblin. A quick prick and it was over with. The Goblin put the collected blood sample in the bowl and watched to see what would happen.

A first, it did nothing and everyone held their breath as they waited for it do something. A few seconds later, the bowl turned a combination of blue and gold. Harry thought the colors were quite calming after waiting for so long. A piece of the funny looking paper appeared from the base of the bowl. With a nod, the Goblin read the piece of paper then put the bowl away and was all business.

"You have my upmost apologies, Lord Potter, for I did not know that you had been placed there. It goes against the wishes of your parents will. I know because I was a witness at the signing of the will. Do you know who placed you there, Lord Potter?"

Harry gave the Goblin a confused look, then shook his head. Remembering that Harry couldn't talk, Sharkbite turned to Minerva. With a sigh, she answered.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is the one who ordered that Harry be left with the Dursleys. I have been protesting about this since that night. I warned him that something like this might happen to Harry, if he was left in their care. It seems that, unfortunately, I was right."

She gave Harry a sad smile as she said this. She looked back at the Goblin.

"I have since been trying to get Albus to move Harry somewhere else. He simply refuses to do so. I have been looking in on Harry from time to time, when I could. I have reported to him what I have seen happen to young Harry here."

Harry gave her a quizzical look as she said that she had looked in on him from time to time. He didn't remember anyone looking like her ever watching him. She gave him a conspiratorial smile, then leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Tabby cat."

His eyes widened in shock and he looked up at her in awe. He had several fond memories of a tabby cat that would show up sometimes during his summer months and weekends during the rest of the year. The cat had always been playful with him when he had been outside doing his chores. With a wink at Harry, Minerva looked back at Sharkbite.

Seeing the byplay, Sharkbite gave a quick smile, then turned to nurse lady.

"Madam Pomfrey, can you detail the injuries suffered by Lord Potter while under the care of the Dursleys?"

"Of course I can," Poppy said a bit snappishly, "but may I ask why you would like a copy of injury list?"

"It will be entered into evidence as proof of misconduct on the part of Albus Dumbledore against Lord Potter."

Grabbing a piece of parchment from his desk, Sharkbite continued as he filled it out.

"Since he has also somehow made himself Lord Potter's magical guardian, Dumbledore will also be removed from the guardian position as well. Now we just need to find out who will be Lord Potter's new magical as well as his legal guardian according to his parents will."

Once he had finished filling out the parchmentwork, Sharkbite, reached into a drawer on his desk and removed a rolled up scroll. He instructed Harry to break the seal on it as he handed it to him. As soon as Harry touched the seal, it disappeared. Harry handed it back to Sharkbite.

The polite Goblin slowly unrolled the scroll and skimmed it quickly.

"Well, it would seem that not only did Dumbledore go against the wishes of Lord Potter's parents, he also interfered with the chain of custody for Lord Potter. According to this list, he was supposed to go to Sirius Black, then the Longbottoms, followed by the Tonks. If none of those were available, Lord Potter was to be placed with Sarah Granger, a childhood friend of Lady Potter's. Now, Lord Potter, where would you like to stay?"

Not knowing what else to do, Harry looked at both of the ladies who had rescued him from the Dursleys. He question was obvious. Minerva and Poppy shared a look. Reaching a silent agreement, Minerva answered.

"Harry," she began, "Sirius Black and the Longbottoms are not an option. Sirius is in jail for something that he did. You can't go to the Longbottoms because they were so badly hurt just after your parents died, that they are still in the hospital. I don't think that they will ever be able to leave there either."

"The Tonks are very nice people. Their daughter is currently going to Hogwarts right now, so if you choose to go stay with them, you will have someone who can tell you all about Hogwarts. I don't know Sarah Granger at all, but since the will says that she is a childhood friend of your mum, then she is most likely a Muggle."

Seeing Harry's confusion at the use of the word Muggle, Minerva explained that it stood for non magical people. Harry indicated that he wanted to write on something. With a wave of his hand, Sharkbite made some blank paper, ink and a feather appear in front of Harry. Harry nodded his thanks.

**Can you tell about my parents, Mr. Sharkbite? And I am just Harry. I do not think I am a Lord of anything.**

After reading this, the Goblin had a faraway look in his eyes for moment, then looked at Harry with kind eyes, for a Goblin anyways.

"Very, well Harry, I will tell you what I remember. What I remember of them is that your father was a very interesting and nice person for a wizard. He was always nice and polite to me and the other Goblins here in the bank, but what can you expect from a Potter. As for your mother, I only met her a few times, but she struck me as a fine young witch who had finally tamed your father, if what I hear about his exploits at Hogwarts is true."

Seeing that Harry wanted more, Sharkbite continued.

"You, Harry, are the last surviving heir to several Ancient and Nobles Houses, hence your title. Your parents had plans to give you several brothers and sisters so most of those lines could continue."

Seeing the disbelieving look on Harry's face, Sharkbite reached into another drawer and pulled out a rolled up scroll. Moving from behind his desk, he opened the scroll and with a wave of his hand caused it to expand and grow in size. It hung in the air in front of everyone.

The title of the scroll was listed in big bold letters as **The Lineage of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**. The next line down proclaimed **(Formerly Houses Gryffindor/Ravenclaw, Pendragon and Myrrden)**.

Harry's eyes widen as he read that. He looked at everyone in the room, his eyes asking if this was true. The Goblin answered his questioning eyes.

"Yes Harry, all of this is true. These documents can't be faked or forged. As you can see here at the bottom, here is your parents name followed by yours."

As Sharkbite was pointing out Harry's name, everyone noticed that a solid gold line connected Harry's to one Hermione Granger. It was followed by a date, 10 July 1984. The three adults' jaws dropped as they saw that. They turned and looked at Harry, their question obvious.

**What**, a confused Harry wrote. **What's going on?**

"Harry," Minerva said in a shaky voice, "do you know what this means?"

Harry shook his head no.

"What this means," Sharkbite continued Minerva's train of thought, "is that according to this, you have somehow become bonded to one Hermione Granger. Tell me, have you ever met this person, Harry?"

Again shaking his head no, Harry wrote his next question and answer to Sharbite's question.

**Bonded? What does that mean?**

**No, I have never met this person, but I have dreamed about her, I think. For as long as I can remember, I have dreamed about a girl named Hermione and her nice family.**

The shocked expressions on the adults' faces was causing Harry to start to shake, thinking that he had done something very bad.

**Did I do something bad?**

Upon reading this, everyone was quick to let him know that he had done nothing wrong and that everything was ok.

"Well, this changes everything," the shocked Goblin said. "Lord Potter must be placed with his bonded as soon as possible. It is for his and hers safety. Also, I will look into the Potter accounts to see if anything else has happened that I am unaware of. Madam Pomfrey, if you could please, the injury list."

With a nod, Poppy quickly produced a long list of Harry's injuries to date and handed it over to Sharkbite. For his part, the Goblin and called for one of his assistants and ordered him to locate the Granger home address and find out everything that there was to know about them.

**What is happening?**

Minerva and Poppy quickly explained that somehow he and Hermione were connected at the most basic level and that the Goblins were trying to find out at much as they could about the Grangers, so that he did not get put back into a situation that he had just left.

At that moment, Harry's stomach decided to growl. Harry quickly blushed and his eyes dropped and focused on his shoes. When asked if he was hungry, he shook his head no, but his stomach did not agree with and decided to growl again. His blush deepened.

"It would seem that your stomach doesn't agree with you, Harry," Poppy said with a slight laugh.

Sharkbite quickly had some refreshments brought in for the hungry young man. When Harry saw the amount of food placed in front of him, his eyes bugged out. At first, he didn't reach for anything. Poppy told him to eat as much as he wanted and not to worry about it. Finally, Harry's hunger overcame what his relatives had beaten into him and he fell on the food like a starving wolf.

While Harry ate, the others helped themselves to what they wanted and they waited for the report to come back on the Grangers. Sharkbite meanwhile was looking over the injury list. He was not happy with what he read. Harry didn't know it, but Sharkbite decided that he would help the young human as much as he could.

After about ten minutes, the door opened again and Sharkbite was handed a thick folder. Quickly reading through it, the Goblin account manager got a pretty good idea about the Granger's character.

"The Grangers are a type of Muggle healer called dentists, they fix problems with teeth. They have one daughter, Hermione, who is bright according to her school records. They live in an upscale Muggle community near London and have no outstanding or delinquent debts. All of their bills are either paid ahead or paid off. Good credit score too."

"The reports also indicate that they are a nice family who value their time together. They take extended vacations during the summer months and the adult Grangers, Adam and Sarah, spend a lot of time with their daughter. Overall, they seem to be a nice family and should accept the situation with very little trouble, since Sarah Granger was a family friend of Lady Potter while growing up."

The Goblin looked up at Harry and gave him a very kind smile for a Goblin. He saw that Harry had finished eating even though there was still a lot of food left. He reached a decision.

"Harry, would you mind if either Madam McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey became your magical guardian? The reason I ask is because, even though you are bonded, you still can't claim your inheritance or title until you reach the age of eleven. At that point you can claim your inheritance and title, but not your seat in the Wizengamot, the Wizarding World's Parliament. Either one will be able to look after your affairs here until you are able to take your proper place.

Before Harry could write anything down, Poppy made here thoughts known.

"While I would love to be your magical guardian, Harry, Minerva would do a better job of it than I would. She is more respected in our world than I am and most wizards and witches do not like to make her angry. So I think you should choose her, Harry."

Harry looked over at Minerva. She just smiled and nodded her head. Since Harry really didn't understand what this guardian thing was all about, he indicated that Minerva should have the job. Sharkbite filled out a form then handed it to Minerva to sign. She quickly signed it and handed it back to the Goblin. The Goblin then handed Minerva a piece of paper saying that it was portkey to a park near Granger home.

Harry didn't know if he could trust the people, but he was willing to take the risk, especially since it might get him away from the Dursleys. Anything was better than going back that….PLACE!

Minerva and Sharkbite set up a time for a follow up appointment for few days later so they could go over the Potter accounts in depth and how best to protect Harry and his bonded's family.

"Ok Harry, time to go," his new guardian told him. "Just place a finger on it and when I tap it with my wand, we will be on our way."

Harry complied. Poppy also touched the piece of paper. Just before Minerva tapped it with her stick thing, Harry gave the Goblin a slight bow. Sharkbite bowed back in surprise. Suddenly, Harry felt something like a hook jerking him behind his navel and he was whisked away from the Goblin's ornate office.

The memory scene faded from view. Even though the memory had taken quite awhile to view from beginning to end, only about fifteen seconds had passed in the real world. As the two young children came back to themselves, they slowly separated but still held hands. It seemed natural for them to do so.

_I am so sorry for scaring you and hurting you. Can you forgive me? And please don't tell anyone what we just saw. I'm just Harry, not a Lord of anything, ok?_

The way he said it and in a matter of fact tone, like it was no big deal and with an air of defeat, alarmed Hermione.

"Of course I forgive you," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "And you're the one who has been hurt, not me. You're safe now. Daddy won't let those nasty evil people hurt you anymore."

She turned her angry chocolate brown eyes towards her male parent.

"Will you daddy? You won't let them hurt Harry anymore, right?"

The silence it the room was complete until Minerva said in a shocked voice, "Oh my word, it's a complete bond."

Releasing Sarah from his grip, Adam slowly made his way over to the hand holding children. He could see that his daughter was clutching Harry possessively and was not about to let him go. Harry for his part, when he saw the tall man approaching, started to shake and tremble. He just couldn't help it, but he kept his emerald eyes focused on Adam.

Seeing that the boy was shaking badly and that the only reason that he was still standing was because Hermione was holding on to his hand and arm, Adam knelt down so he was on the same eye level as Harry.

"Harry," he said as gently as he could, "I promise you right now that I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are safe and well taken care of. I have a very good friend who is a solicitor. Do you know what that is?"

Harry shook his head no. Adam gave him a warm smile.

"Well, his job is to protect innocent people from going to jail. He also makes sure that young boys like you get the help that they need. Do you understand?"

His expression said that he was still confused, but would accept the answer for now. Adam just smiled kindly at him. He wanted to take the boy into his arms and give him a hug, but he could see that Harry was a long way from point. Turning back to Minerva and Poppy, he voiced his main question.

"Ok, what is really going on here? Please explain to those of us who have no clue, namely those of who aren't you. Like, how can Hermione supposedly understand Harry if he can't talk and what do you mean, 'a complete bond?'"

Poppy and Minerva shared a look and Poppy nodded her head in silent agreement. Minerva cleared her throat and suggested that everyone take a seat as this may take awhile to explain. Poppy and Minerva took the couch again, while Hermione lead Harry over to recliner. Adam and Sarah took the love seat.

"There are some things that you will not understand right away and that's ok," she said going into lecture mode. "The first thing that you have to understand is that magic is real. I and Poppy are witches. Observe."

With a flick of her wand, she transfigured the nearest end table into a pig, then a turtle, and ended the demonstration by returning the turtle to its original form as an end table. There were shocked expressions on everyone's faces except for Poppy, who had seen this many times before.

"Now Harry here is wizard and a powerful one too, once he has been trained in how to use his powers properly. From what we can tell, and there is a book at Hogwarts that can confirm this, is that your daughter Hermione is a witch also. From what we have seen today, she will be a powerful witch in her own right."

Minerva held up her hand to forestall the questions that were on the lips of Hermione and her parents.

"Please, just bear with me for a bit more. Now as to why we are here, when we picked up Harry this morning from that … place," she spat the word out, "Poppy started scanning him to see what his overall health was like. Let's just say it's a good thing that we got to him when we did. Poppy had Harry take several healing potions. Most of them fixed his immediate problems, and others will help take care of his malnutrition and stunted growth over time. As for his throat and voice, well we are hoping that our hospital, St. Mungo's, can fix that, but magic can't heal or fix everything."

She paused to take a sip of the lukewarm tea that had been forgotten on the coffee table.

"After making sure that Harry was going to be ok, Poppy and I took young Harry here to a place called Gringotts. It's our bank, run by creatures called Goblins. Once there, we contacted Harry's account manager and met with him to go over the will of Harry's parents and to see where else he could be placed. To our surprise, the will was never executed."

"Once the will had been read, we found out that Harry should have been placed with several different people, including you, and never should have been placed with the Dursleys. That is also when we found out about the bond between the two children."

Minerva looked over the two children sitting together on the recliner clutching each other. She gave them one of her rare smiles.

"I am now Harry's magical guardian and with your permission, I would like for you to be his legal guardians, just like Lily spelled out in the will. That way, he can never be returned to those disgusting people."

She was about to continue her explanation, when there was a polite knock on the front door. Minerva and Poppy quickly exchanged glances.

"I think it best if I answer this," Minerva said in a stern voice. "This is not unexpected."

Seeing the confused looks on the faces of Harry and crew, she gave them a quick smile. Getting up from the couch, Minerva headed towards the door, while Poppy took up station near Harry and Hermione. Seeing that everything was ready, Minerva opened the door.

Standing in front of her was a tall black man with a bald head and a golden hoop in his ear. He was dressed in a tasteful business suit. His wand was discretely held at the ready. Seeing who was waiting for him in the doorway, he broke into a wide smile showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Minerva," he boomed a deep voice, "it's good to see you again. It has been too long."

"Hello Kingsley. I see that they have you on Muggle area patrol. What did you do to deserve this?"

"Oh, nothing. I am just training a new graduate from the Academy. This is Auror Basic Jacobson. I am sure that you remember him."

Standing behind Kingsley was a nervous young man in his early twenties. He was of medium height and had blond hair and hazel eyes. He was also dressed in a business suit.

Nodding her greeting to the young man, she turned and led the way into the Granger home. Kingsley followed Minerva into the living room while Jacobson took up station near the doorway.

With a quick glance, Kingsley took in the situation. He saw a man and a woman sitting together on a love seat, while a young boy and a girl were sitting and clutching each other in the recliner. He raised his eyebrows at the site of the Hogwarts healer standing protectively near the children.

"What is going on here, Minerva," Kingsley asked in his deep voice. "These two are obviously to young to be attending Hogwarts and the detectors indicated a massive power spike coming from this residence."

He quickly dismissed the two adults as the cause of the power spike, so he looked closely at the two children. Upon closer inspection, the boy seemed to be familiar somehow. He just couldn't place him right now. He also noticed the bandage on the boy's throat. That would explain Poppy's presence.

Turning back to Minerva, Kingsley waited for his answers. She didn't fail to provide the answers. Minerva quickly brought him up to date on what had been going on during the course of the day. He kept his features passive as he followed the tale of Harry Potter. When it was over, he let out a deep sigh.

"I need to bring my boss in on this, Minerva," Kingsley said sadly.

"And just who are you," Adam asked standing up from the love seat and placing himself between the children and everyone else.

Unbeknownst to the adults in the room, Harry was starting to panic, thinking that this tall black man was here to take him back to the Dursleys. He was starting to shake and tremble violently. Hermione was doing her best to calm him down and tell him everything was going to be alright.

"I am Master Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt," Kingsley said as he turned to look at Adam. "I am what you would call a police officer. It is part of my job to investigate unexplained magical occurrences like what happened earlier between the two children. Since it involves Harry Potter, I have to let my boss, Madam Bones, know so she can make the proper decisions."

Without further ado, Kingsley raised his wand and a quick flash of light escaped from the tip of it and vanished quickly out of the house. Lowering his wand, the Auror looked at over at the children. What he saw didn't make him happy.

Harry was shaking so bad, he seemed to be vibrating. Hermione was doing her level best to calm him, but was not succeeding. Poppy was about to hit him with a calming charm. Seeing that there was no alternative, she did. He calmed down, but was still very worried that he would be forced back to the Dursleys.

Everyone jumped as a soft knock was heard on the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The usual- I don't own HP, wish I did though.

AN: Sorry for the long delay, but felt that I had to update my other story first and that took awhile. I will try and be more prompt with updates from now on. Read and enjoy!

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The Silence of Harry Potter

Chapter 2 – The Treaty of Hogwarts

From the last chapter:

"_I am Master Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt," Kingsley said as he turned to look at Adam. "I am what you would call a police officer. It is part of my job to investigate unexplained magical occurrences like what happened earlier between the two children. Since it involves Harry Potter, I have to let my boss, Madam Bones, know so she can make the proper decisions."_

_Without further ado, Kingsley raised his wand and a quick flash of light escaped from the tip of it and vanished quickly out of the house. Lowering his wand, the Auror looked at over at the children. What he saw didn't make him happy._

_Harry was shaking so bad, he seemed to be vibrating. Hermione was doing her level best to calm him, but was not succeeding. Poppy was about to hit him with a calming charm. Seeing that there was no alternative, she did. He calmed down, but was still very worried that he would be forced back to the Dursleys._

_Everyone jumped as a soft knock was heard on the front door._

Granger Residence

Late Afternoon, Same day.

The adult wizards quickly looked at each other. The meaning clear by the look that each person had on their face, they had no idea who could be knocking on the door at this time. It couldn't be Madam Bones, the DMLE Head, since the message spell would not have arrived yet.

Minerva and Poppy were pretty sure that it wasn't Dumbledore because he was currently at a meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards and wouldn't be back for a week or more.

Adam and Sarah didn't know who it might be because they had not been expecting company at all today. They both knew that Hermione had little or no friends so it couldn't be for her. The look that they shared said it could be for Harry. They hoped that it would not be the police. That could be bad.

Even with the calming charm in place, Harry was still close to panicking and Hermione was doing her level best to calm him down and keep him in the recliner next to her. She didn't know who was at the door, but whoever it was was going to have a fight on their hands if they were here to take Harry from her.

The soft knock came again from the front door.

Seeing that no one was going to answer the door, Sarah sighed, then poked Adam in the ribs. Catching the meaning of the rib poke, Adam raised himself to his feet and headed over to the door. Taking a deep calming breath, he opened the door.

Standing on the porch was a group of about ten well dressed men and one woman. Each of the men had a calm professional look about them, while the woman looked him up and down in an appraising way. Adam also noticed the way that the group was arranged on the porch and lawn area of his home.

_Hmm, why are they in a defensive pattern,_ he thought remembering his military training.

"Yes, can I help you?"

The tall well built man standing in front of him quickly looked at the beautiful lady standing next to him. She gave him a slight nod. The man nodded back.

"You must be Adam Granger," the man said in a deep voice that also said that he already knew the answer. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am called Brokenblade and this lovely lady standing next to me is Filiwi, First Daughter of Clan Chief of the Clan Chiefs, Lord Ragnok. We have been sent by Lord Ragnok to provide security for Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, his bonded, the Lady Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, you and your wife, Sarah Granger. May we come in and discuss this in private?"

Adam simply stood stunned for second or two then remembered his manners and invited them in.

Upon seeing the two people that were being led into the room, the two Aurors tensed. Minerva and Poppy just shared a look and moved in front of the children. Sarah just looked at her husband with an arched eyebrow. Hermione was still trying to calm Harry down.

Taking in the various people in the room, Brokenblade and Filiwi quickly took in the situation. Plus being briefed on what was expected of them by the Leader of the Goblin Nation and what was at stake really didn't help either. They would just have to make it work.

Spying Madam McGonagall, the pair of glamour wearing Goblins ignored the two Aurors and moved directly to her.

"Madam McGonagall, as the Magical Guardian of Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, we hereby present ourselves to you as his security detail as provided for by the Hogwarts Treaty of 1026. My name is Brokenblade, Head of VIP Security. This Filiwi, First Daughter of Lord Ragnok. She will be providing the necessary link between myself and my team and Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, Lady Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw and her family."

"The reason for the inclusion of Filiwi is that we were briefed on the extent of the injuries suffered by Lord Potter at the hands of his so-called male relatives. Lord Ragnok has decided to take this matter under his personal purview. As per the treaty, I am to share this you and your young charge. It should explain things somewhat or so I am told."

Upon saying that, Brokeblade handed an ancient scroll over to Minerva. She gasped in surprise as she saw the seal on the wax closing the scroll. It carried the personal seals of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw stamped into the sealing wax. The scroll just proved the rumors that Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had actually been married.

Silence reigned in the room, until Sarah cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her.

"OK," she said in a strained voice, "now that you have explained exactly who you are and what you plan on doing here. Now tell me exactly what you are, or do I have my husband remove you from this house?"

"I am sorry, Dr Granger," Brokeblade said in an amused voice, "I thought it was obvious, but I can see that you are not familiar with our kind. We are known as Goblins and we run the Wizarding Bank called Gringotts. The reason that we look like humans is a simple glamour spell that will last until we return to Diagon Alley. It is what we use when we have to move around in the Muggle world."

Before anyone could say anything else, Harry's stomach announced that he was hungry again. Everyone turned to look at him. His blush covered his entire head and seemed to enter his hair slightly.

When the Goblins had entered in the room, Harry had been almost calmed down from his panic attack. Hermione had been talking to him steadily through the bond, slowly calming him down.

_So, Harry, you are some sort of Lord or Noble. Wow, Mum and Dad are going to go spar when they find out._

_If you say so, Hermione. I really don't understand how I could be, but from what Sharbite was saying, I am. This is so weird. I just don't what to go back to the Dursley's._

_Well, from what I have read, now that we know that you are some sort of Noble's son, you don't have to. Daddy will make sure that you won't have to. And I don't think Madam McGonagall will either. She seems to like you a lot._

_If you say so, Hermione. I just don't what to cause anyone to much trouble. I don't think I am really worth all of this._

_Now you stop that, Harry! You are worth a lot more than your aunt, uncle and cousin! They are the ones who are not worth anything! You are with me now, and I will help you forget what happened to you at that PLACE! Remember, Harry, I saw what they did to you in my dreams._

_Thank you, Hermione. I really like you too._

Before he could say anything else, his stomach growled, letting him know that he needed to eat again.

_Wow, Harry, that is a mighty beast you have there, _Hermione teased him in the bond.

_Shut it, you, _Harry responded in the same tone_. I can't help it, I am just hungry. Even after I ate that food at Gringotts, I was hungry again a little while later. Forgive me?_

Sighing, Hermione told him that there was nothing to forgive. Remembering that Harry had been given some potions earlier that day, she said that she thought it might be that causing him to be hungry.

Saying that, Hermione slowly rose from the recliner pulling Harry with her. Making sure that she held tightly onto his hand, she led him through the stunned adults and towards the kitchen. As they passed through the crowded living room, the adults seemed to flow into their combined wake and followed them.

"So, Harry, what would you like to eat," Hermione asked once they reached the kitchen.

_I don't know, Hermione. I am just hungry._

Tapping a finger on her chin, she thought quickly.

"How about a sandwich, some chips and a juice?"

With a smile, Harry nodded his head in agreement. Hermione smiled and set about gathering the food for the both of them. Neither of them paid attention to the crowd of adults standing in the doorway. That is until Filiwi stepped up next to Harry.

"Excuse me, Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, but might I introduce myself?"

Harry jumped slightly at the female voice. He turned and looked at the distinguished looking lady suddenly standing next to him. A shy smile appeared on his features as he saw that she meant him no harm.

"I apologize, my Lord, for scaring you, but that was not my intention. I merely wish to introduce myself to you. I am Filiwi, First Daughter of Lord Ragnok, Clan Chief of the Clan Chiefs. I have been assigned as part your security detail and Goblin Nation Liaison. This means that anytime that Brokeblade or someone else wishes to talk to with you, they have to pass through me. I am also to help you in dealing with what has happened to you. I am trained in the healing arts of the body as well as the mind. May I stay and offer you my services?"

Harry just stood there for several moments in shock at the deference he was being paid by this person. Hermione could feel his shock through the bond. His shock finally cleared enough for him to finally look over at Minerva. His question was obvious.

"That is entirely up to you, Harry," Minerva responded. "But I would suggest that let her stay and do her job. You are being given quite an honor by Lord Ragnok. He is allowing his eldest daughter to be in the same room with a human male and to act as your personal assistant."

Glancing at the doorway, he saw that people standing in there were looking at him with expectant expressions on their faces. Turning to look at Hermione, he saw her just shrug as she continued to make the sandwiches for the two of them.

_It's up to you, Harry, but if the adults are saying you should let her do her job, then I think you should. Besides, she might be able to give us some books on what Madam McGonagall is talking about._

_Ok, Hermione, if you say so._

With an inward sigh, Hermione continued.

_You really don't trust anyone do you? Especially adults._

Getting a bit defensive, Harry responded.

_Hermione, you've seen most of my life in your dreams just like I have seen yours. I have been lied to, beaten by, starved and ignored by the adults in my life. Today, I am told, by adults, that my mum and dad were actually very nice people and that my aunt and uncle hated them because they could use magic._

_I am also told, by something straight out of a fantasy novel, that I am some sort of Lord and a Noble. I am also told that I was never supposed to be at my aunt and uncle's home, but was placed there by an adult who knew that I was not supposed to be there._

_On top of that, they also found out that somehow, you and I are bonded because we have been sharing dreams for as long as we can remember. And from the way that Minerva, Poppy and the other magical people are acting, this just doesn't happen to everyone. _

_And also throw in that they are calling US, as in you and me, Lord and LADY Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. If that means what I think it means, then, according to them, I think that they think that we are, maybe, kinda ……_

His mental voice trailing off and he started to blush.

_Maybe, kinda what, Harry_, Hermione thought through the bond. Then her sharp mind kicked in. _Oh! OH! By calling me Lady, they think that we are married!_

_Yeah,_ responded Harry through the bond. Sensing the shock, surprise and hesitation coming from Hermione, his anger instantly disappeared and his shoulders slumped. _I can see that you don't want to be with me, so I will just go. Sorry to have bothered you and everyone else._

With that, somehow closed the connection between them and Harry started to leave the room. Before he had taken two steps, a resounding crash was heard from behind him, causing him and everyone else to jump slightly.

Looking back at Hermione, what he saw shocked him. Hermione was standing there pale faced with tears leaking from her eyes and running down her cheeks. The dropped plates of food shattered on the floor. What got him the most was the look of absolute horror and devastation that he could see in them.

"H…Harry, p…please," stuttered a shocked Hermione, "c…come bac..back. I…I need you. PLEASE!"

The utter despair in her voice froze him to the spot. Seeing that he wasn't going to leave her, Hermione launched herself into his arms, pulling the frozen emerald eyed boy into a bone crushing hug. As soon as she made contact with him, the distraught bushy haired girl started muttering how sorry she was in between sobs.

Harry, for his part, finally reacted and slowly wrapped his arms around her. With tears rolling down his cheeks in waves, he just held onto her just a tightly as she held him. After a couple of minutes, the two children finally pulled apart enough to look into each other's eyes. Emerald locked onto chocolate brown.

The tableau held as energy seemed to build and fill the air between them. When it reached its peak, the crackling energy slowly pushed the two scared broken bonded children together. With the both of them feeling the energy pushing them closer together, their lips met slowly.

The blinding golden white light that surrounded the pair caused the others in the room to close their eyes was ten times bright than the one that manifested itself earlier. After several moments, the light slowly faded into nothingness. Everyone's vision slowly returned.

"What was that!?"

"I do believe," Filiwi said with awe in her voice, "that Lord and Lady Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw have somehow re-bonded, Mrs. Granger. Something must have happened to partially break their bond. From what we have just seen, I would say that their bond is even tighter now."

At a questioning look from Minerva, Filiwi explained that bonding was more common in Goblin and Elf culture than Human. The brighter the light, the more solid the bond would be. She finished by stating that she wouldn't be surprised if the pair of children would wind up completely meshing their minds and magic. It had been known to happen in Goblin culture.

Still in awe of what she had just seen, Sarah slowly approached the clutching pair of children. Gently taking them both into a hug, she whispered that everything was going to be ok.

Adam turned to look at the glamour wearing male Goblin.

"Not to sound like an idiot, but what do you mean that you are now responsible for providing security for us?"

Brokenblade gave Adam an appraising look. He nodded when he was through with it.

"Your file says that you have served in the military and that you have participated in ground combat. Tell me, do you think that you could provide adequate security for a Wizard Noble's son against Wizards or Witches? Also consider that Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw is very famous in the Magical World because at the age of one year and three months he somehow defeated the current reigning Dark Lord, a terrorist is what you would call him. And add in that fact that there are still several of his supporters who would just love to get their hands on the young Lord here."

Adam's brow furrowed in thought. Before he could ask his next question, it was answered for him by Kingsley.

"Before you ask, at the most, all the DMLE could provide for you is Hit Wizard or Hit Witch. Since the fall of the You-Know-Who, our ranks have been systematically thinned by either budget cuts or forced retirements. The current head of the Department, Madam Bones, has been trying since she took office to get a larger budget so she could have an adequate force of Aurors and Hit Wizards to police the Wizarding World. Speaking of my boss, she should be here by now."

Kingsley looked directly at Brokenblade.

"She just arrived at the nearby play park and in on her way here. It seems that she brought along two people with her. One appears to be a Hit Witch, judging by her gear and the other looks to be a MediWitch from St. Mungo's. This should prove to be interesting."

Brokenblade looked over at Filiwi who was standing next to Harry and Hermione. He gave her a slight nod. When she nodded back, he knew that she understood what she was supposed to do if things turned nasty. If it turned nasty, she was supposed to grab the children and the mother and Portkey back to Gringotts immediately. She was ready.

The polite knock on the front door alerted everyone that the Director of the DMLE had arrived. Kingsley went to answer it.

Greeting his superior warmly, Kingsley led the trio back into the kitchen.

Madam Bones was a formidable looking who had her dirty blond hair cut to shoulder length and had it framing her angular face. Her piercing hazel eyes were centered above a stern lips. She also wore a monocle in her left eye. Madam Bones was tall for a woman, reaching five foot ten in height.

The hard looking woman standing next to her was a little under average height, but was solidly built. Her projected attitude of 'don't mess with me' gave everyone pause in the room. Her blond hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail. Her violet eyes were hard and missed nothing. She also had a scar that ran down her left cheek that helped with her attitude.

The MediWitch was just frumpy. Short and squat with gray hair, the woman just exuded grandmotherly warmth and affection. Her ready smile was pointed directly at the clutching children.

"Ah, Madam Bones," greeted Brokeblade, "I am Brokeblade of the Goblin VIP Security Service. I and my team are here under direct orders from Lord Ragnok to provide security for Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. We are currently erecting wards around this property and the Granger dental practice to provide the level of security for our client needs."

"It has also come to our attention that Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw is bonded to Hermione Jean Granger and will be staying with her and her parents for the time being or until he can claim his inheritance. How do you wish to proceed?"

Taken aback by the abrupt greeting from the glamour wearing Goblin, she blinked. It took her several seconds to wrap her mind around what she had just been told. Finally she responded.

"Would you mind explaining what type of wards your team is currently erecting?"

"Certainly," the Goblin said politely, but you could tell by his tone that he was not exactly happy to do so. "The team is in the process of putting up the premium warding package that is offered by Gringotts, minus the Muggle Repelling Charm or anything that would cause harm to the local populous. We will also be offering the Fidelius Charmed Security Room with Emergency Portkey to Gringotts."

Amelia simply nodded her head. When the Goblins were done warding this home, it would be almost as secure as an Ancient PureBlood Manor. Her Auror mind kicked in.

"Might I ask why the Goblin Nation is being so helpful to the Boy-Who-Lived? There must be a very good reason for you to be helping him out like this."

Brokenblade turned to look at Filiwi. She held a hand up and signaled that she needed to contact her father for advice on this issue. Taking a small compact mirror from her pocket, she spoke her father's name into it in her native tongue. He answered almost as soon as she had stopped speaking his name.

"**Father, Director Bones is here along with two Aurors, a Hit Witch and a MediWitch. Director Bones is asking why we are so forthcoming with our help to our young charge. How do you want me to answer this?"**

"**Is Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw currently in danger of being removed from your care? And what is your initial assessment of him?"**

"**I don't believe that the Director is here to remove Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw from this place. I think she is here to provide help. That is why she brought the Hit Witch and the MediWitch."**

"**As for how he is physically and mentally, I can only tell you that he is mostly ok around females and very wary around males. That leads me to believe that he was severely abused by his Uncle. His Aunt appears to not have raised her hand to him but she most likely did not help him at all either. I don't know how he will behave around other children as there are none present other than his bonded. **

"**It will take some time to heal the wounds caused by his former home life. Being with his bonded and her family should help. I would recommend that he be given some training in using his magic from someone who would not scare him. It should boost his self esteem and give him a sense of accomplishment."**

Her father grunted in reply, letting his feelings known how he felt about that.

"**Has our charge opened the Treaty yet?"**

"**Not yet, Father. His Magical Guardian currently has it in her hand. There has been a delay in his opening it due to the fact that while waiting for his Guardian to give him the Treaty, he became hungry and was led into the kitchen. While his mate was preparing some food, something happened that caused their bond to partially break. This is probably due to how he has been treated at his former residence."**

"**Somehow, Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw and his mate re-bonded. It appears to be even stronger now than previously thought. We were just about to open the Treaty when Director Bones arrived with the Hit Witch and the MediWitch. There were two Aurors already on site when we arrived."**

Another grunt came from the mirror.

"**Very well. Let Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw open the Treaty and have him decide if he wants to share it with the Director and those present besides his bonded. Also, let him know that it is imperative that he comes to see me as soon as he can. I have some information about his accounts that he might find interesting."**

"**Yes, Father, I will tell him. Father, might I ask why I am here?"**

Lord Ragnok sighed into his mirror.

"**It is my understanding that the treaty will explain everything. Please let me know what the full contents of it are. May you be successful in your endeavors, my daughter."**

"**May your vaults over flow with gold and your enemies run in fear of you, my father."**

With that, Filiwi closed the connection and spoke to the humans present. She gave a slight nod to Brokenblade, who smiled back.

"Lord Ragnok, my father," Filiwi began, "has asked that Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw open the Treaty as soon as he can. The answers to your questions should be contained within its contents, or so my father believes."

With that, everyone turned to look at Minerva who was still holding the Treaty clutched in her hand. Blinking slightly, she turned and looked at the clinging children and Sarah. Clearing her throat, she slowly moved over to Harry.

"Harry," the aging witch said gently, "I need you to break the Seal on this Treaty scroll. We need to read its contents to understand exactly what is going on here. Will you do that for me?"

The clutching trio all turned to look at Minerva. All of their eyes were slightly red and puffy. The emerald green eyes of Harry locked onto her pale grey ones and she could swear that she saw Lily looking back at her for a moment, but it passed quickly. Harry gave a slow nod.

Not willing to release his hold on Hermione, Harry looked at her and she gave a slight nod in return. Each one reached up with a hand and gripped the scroll. While Hermione held the scroll, Harry touched the Seal with the palm of his hand.

As soon as he touched it, Harry felt a small tingling in the center of his palm that quickly spread through the rest of him. At the same time, Hermione felt a tingling sensation pass through her hand in to her body. It seemed to be examining her, looking for something. Harry felt the same thing as the sensation passed through him. The feeling found what it was looking for and faded quickly.

With a small puff of smoke, the Seal vanished. Harry handed the Treaty back to Minerva. Smiling her thanks, she slowly unrolled the scroll and led everyone else into the dining room.

A loud growl shattered the silence. Harry quickly buried his head in Hermione's shoulder, making sure that her hair covered his blushing face. Sarah and Hermione let out soft chuckles.

"I see the beast still needs to be tamed," quipped Hermione.

Harry simply nodded into her neck. Taking pity on Harry, Poppy cast the Repair Charm on the shattered dishes. Since neither Harry nor Hermione wanted to release each other, Sarah decided that she should make some sandwiches and tea for everyone that was present. She wondered if she had enough food on hand to feed such a large group of people. After all it was only polite.

Seeing Sarah counting the number of people, Poppy asked if there was anything that she could do to help out. Seating the two clinging children at the table in the dining room, Sarah sighed.

"I don't know if I have enough food in the pantry and fridge for sandwiches for everyone."

"Would you like some help," Poppy asked with conspiratorial smile.

Giving her the same smile, Sarah nodded her head yes.

"Binky," Poppy called quietly.

With a soft pop, a small female creature dressed in tea towel displaying the Hogwarts Crest wrapped around her toga style appeared. With large dropping ears, slightly protruding eyes and a large nose, the House Elf gave a small bow to Poppy. The tiny Elf only came up the hips of the women present in the room. Sarah let out a soft gasp of surprise.

"You is calling Binky, Healer lady, Binky is here. Binky be happy to serve Hoggy Healer lady. How can Binky be serving?"

Poppy just had to smile. It never ceased to amaze her how the House Elves of Hogwarts acted.

"Yes, Binky, you can be of service. Can you and the other House Elves provide a meal for everyone here at the Granger home? Nothing fancy, more like a light dinner or buffet, except for young Harry, he will need a full meal."

With that, the helpful House Elf looked around at everyone gathered in both the kitchen and the dining room.

"Should Binky being making special meal for Gobliny people?"

"That's ok," Filiwi answered politely, "you can just make myself and Brokenblade whatever you are going to make for everyone else. The Security team brought their own meals with them. OK, Binky?"

"Binky understands, Gobliny Lady. Binky will back soon."

"Thank you, Binky," Poppy said with a genuine smile.

Binky bowed slightly and was gone with a soft pop.

Turing to Sarah, both Filiwi and Poppy could see the shocked and awed expression on her face.

"What kind of person was that," Sarah asked in shock.

"That is a House Elf," Poppy started the explanation. "They are very helpful and just live to serve others. They help out at Hogwarts by keeping the place clean and prepare the food that the students and teachers eat."

"Yes," Filiwi said picking up the conversation, "they are very helpful. Gringotts has a few employed there. But not all Wizards and Witches treat the House Elves nicely. Some of the Families treat the Elves with distain and cruelty. But that is a discussion for another time. For now though, we need to see to Lord and Lady Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. They should be our main concern for now."

The other two ladies present smiled motherly smiles and nodded in agreement. The trio moved from the kitchen into the dining room and became involved in the discussion that was taking place around the table.

As soon as Harry and Hermione had released the Seal on the scroll and handed it back to Minerva, she had led the group back into the dining room. Everyone quickly found seats around the table. After Adam took the seat at the head of the table, Sarah had placed both children on the right hand side of Adam. Brokeblade sat on the left hand side of Adam with Minerva sitting next to them. Madam Bones, Kingsley, and the rest of the DMLE arranged themselves in the rest of chairs around the table.

Minerva reverently unrolled the scroll to it full extent and laid it on the table. Once it completely unrolled, a letter fell from its upper reaches. The writing on the outside of the folded parchment was clean and crisp and looked to be male. And it was addressed to Harry. Well, not him exactly, but the Heir of the Houses of Gryffindor-Ravenclaw.

Minerva reverently collected the letter from the table and handed it to Harry. She quietly urged him to open it and read it. Giving her a nod, Harry opened the letter and another smaller one fell out. This was addressed to Harry himself. Everyone gasped in surprise.

Harry looked Hermione and asked her which one he should read first across the re-established bond. She mentioned that the one addressed to him specifically should be read later with just them present. He nodded his consent, so Harry laid out the other letter. Minerva read it out load to everyone else.

_To my distant Heir and Grandson,_

_May this letter find you in good health and among friends. Rowena tells me that I should write to you using this form of address, since it will be difficult for you understand how I would normally write a letter to you given the distance of time between us. I find this to be a strange form of writing. It seems to be lacking finesse and formality._

_To be blunt, I am writing this just after concluding a Treaty with the Goblin Nation. The actual document that enclosed this letter is the Hogwarts copy of the Treaty itself. In it, it spells out the responsibilities of both parties._

_In essence, you my Heir, will either have already performed a great service to the Goblin Nation or will do so in the future. Based on this and providing initial funding for the Goblin Nation to form a Bank for our world, they will provide you with a small force of guards and wards to protect you._

_Rowena and I have also negotiated into the Treaty that our lines will receive a small percentage of bank ownership in return for backing Goblin rights and providing a safe haven in times of trouble. Helga is aware of this treaty and has agreed to become part of it, but Salazzar has objected to the part of providing for Goblin safety and will not be a part of it. He seems to object to most things these days, but enough of that._

_So to sum up, my Heir, the Goblin Nation has agreed to provide you with protection in your time of need in exchange for you doing them a service which none other can provide._

_It is also my understanding that my loving wife will leave you something to help you with your task. I do not know what it is, but she tells me that it will necessary. I too shall provide you with something to help you in your task._

_When you get this, please see the current Leader of the Goblin Nation. It is in his care that we will leave the help we will provide to you._

_This is all I will say in this letter to you, my Heir. Please seek out the Goblins very soon._

_With God's Speed and may His Blessings be upon you._

_Your distant Sire,_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Duke of Gryffindor-Ravenclaw_

After everyone had read the letter, to say that they were shocked was an understatement. All heads turned to look at Harry. Seeing this, he blushed and tried to hide his head. He also tried to stop the shaking that was occurring due the stares of some of the male adults present. Hermione gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in tight to her.

"Ahem," Director Bones said. "Perhaps we should read the Treaty now. It should spell out exactly what each side has to do in order to satisfy the Treaty itself."

Everyone turned back to scroll laid out in the middle of the table. With a tap of her wand and muttered spell, Minerva caused a 3D representation of the Treaty's writing to appear in the air above the table. Director Bone let out a slow whistle.

"You have got to teach me that spell, Minerva," she said in awe.

The Deputy Headmistress just smirked at her, then nodded in agreement. With that little byplay resolved, everyone present started to read the Treaty.

**The Hogwarts Treaty of 1026**

**On this day, the 26****th**** of June in the year of our Lord 1026, let it be known that three of the Founder's of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have reached an accord with the Goblin Nation. The rights and responsibilities of each party shall be outlined in the following paragraphs.**

**In exchange for providing safe haven in times of strife for the Goblin Nation, the Goblin Nation shall provide a guard force of sufficient strength to guard the Heir of the Founders found listed in this Treaty after he or she has performed a service that only he or she can provide.**

**The three Founders listed have agreed to provide initial funding to the Goblin Nation for starting Banking Services to our world. In exchange, the Goblin Nation will provide the highest security possible for our vaults and seven percent ownership of the Bank.**

**For backing the Rights of Self Government for the Goblin Nation, the Goblin Nation agrees to provide aide to the Hogwarts School in case of attack.**

**Let none tear this treaty asunder. So mote it be.**

**Signed this day the 26****th**** of June in the year of our Lord 1026.**

**Godric Gryffindor Rowena Ravenclaw Helga Hufflepuff**

**Duke of Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Duchess Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Duchess of Beach**

**Ironclaw**

**Clan Chief of the Clan Chiefs**

**Leader of the Goblin Nation**

The adults in the room sat in stunned silence as the wording of the Treaty sank in. Harry and Hermione simply looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders. Filiwi and Brokenblade shared a look and silent understanding passed between them.

_This should prove to be an interesting assignment_, thought Brokenblade.

Filiwi was having similar thoughts.

A small pop announced the return of Binky. She quailed at the site of several wands pointed at her. Poppy quickly rushed to the scarred House Elf's side and quietly assured her the she was ok and had done nothing wrong. Once the House Elf was calmed down, Binky announced that the requested food had been placed in the kitchen and was ready.

With that, Hermione pulled Harry into the kitchen where he stopped and looked on in awe at the amount of food on display in the kitchen. Realizing what was holding him up, Hermione talked to him.

"It's ok, Harry," she said in a loving voice, "here you can eat whatever you want whenever you want. Mum and Dad will not stop you. Mum will also make sure that you are eating right, so come on Harry, let's eat."

With that, the bushy haired bond mate pulled her bonded towards the food laid out and proceeded to make him a plate with a little bit of everything on it. When Harry started to protest through the bond, Hermione shot him down by saying that he really needed to eat every bit of food that she gave him because it was the best thing for him to do. Once his plate was full, she sent him back into the dining room with it and quickly prepared herself one.

"What would you like to drink," Hermione asked Harry as she placed her plate on the table next to him.

He just shrugged his shoulders. Tapping her chin, she announced that she would get both of them some milk to drink since it would help with the growing process. Harry simply nodded his head acceptance and dug into his food. Hermione quickly returned with two glasses of milk and sat down next to Harry.

Everyone else soon followed suit and returned with loaded plates of food. Even Filiwi and Brokeblade came back from the kitchen with plates of food and drinks. The conversation was kept deliberately light during the meal.

Filiwi and Brokenblade answered questions about Goblin society posed by Sarah and Adam. Harry, through Hermione, asked about the Magical World and magic. The Wizards and Witches sitting at the table answered most of the questions that were asked of them, but not all of them. The two children in turn answered what they could about the Muggle world, with Adam and Sarah tossing in answers to the questions that the kids couldn't. It was a good learning experience for everyone in the house.

All too quickly, it came to an end. Realizing the time, Madam Bones decided to end this quickly. Looking directly at Harry, she posed her question.

"My Lord, since you are basically under the care of the parents of your bonded, I take it that you would like to stay here instead of going somewhere else?"

Harry gave her a blank look for moment then simply nodded his head.

"I have also noticed that you have a bandage on your neck. Is there a reason why you are not speaking?"

Harry's eyes quickly dropped to the floor. Before Hermione could lay into the DMLE Director, Harry sent her a calming thought.

_Hermione, she needs to know. It is better that she learn it from me than from anyone else. I need something to write with._

Hermione huffed in annoyance, then explained that Harry needed something to write with. Sarah ran into the kitchen and returned just as quickly with a tablet and a pen. She handed them to Harry. Harry smiled his thanks at her and began to write.

**Director, my voice was taken from me by Dudley when he hit me with something after dinner about 3 or 4 days ago. I think it was a fork.**

**Hermione says that it was Uncle Vernon who had it completely taken from me. I don't know, I don't remember. I just remember Dudley hitting me. Pain, Darkness. Then waking up in my cupboard under the stairs with a really bad pain in my throat and very thirsty and hungry.**

**Aunt Petunia just laughed when she made me leave my cupboard. She just gave me a sandwich and some water and told me to get to work doing my chores. She said that now I couldn't use my freakiness anymore and that no one would want me now.**

**I can't speak to you not because I don't want to, it is because I can't. I'm so sorry that I talk to you or anyone else anymore. Forgive me?**

With that, he ended the note and handed it to Madam Bones. As she read it, tears formed in her eyes. Once she was done, she handed the note to Kingsley, who scanned it quickly, then passed it on to the next person who was sitting next to him.

The look she saw in Harry's eyes seared her soul. It was then and there that she realized just how much this incredible young boy had suffered at the hands of his relatives. It boggled her mind.

"It's ok, Harry," she said gently, surprising herself when she used his given name. "There is nothing to forgive on your part. The ones who need to ask for your forgiveness is the one who placed you there and your relatives. I promise you, that I will make sure that your relatives pay for what they have done to you."

Harry nodded weekly as both Hermione and Sarah wrapped him up in a loving hug. Filiwi, having read the note and passing it onto her Goblin counterpart, gently placed a hand on his shoulder, silently giving him her support too.

Brokenblade was incensed when he read the note. While Goblin society might be considered harsh by most people, there was still one thing that was not done and that was no one abused the young. Since there were so few births among the females, each and every new litter of Gobblets were treasured and cared for by the entire Nation. That was not to say that some were treated worse than others, they were, but there really wasn't outright abuse that the note hinted at.

Brokeblade also knew that Lord Ragnok already had something in the works to punish the ones who had done this to Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. It should prove to be interesting to see the results. Clearing his throat, the glamour covered Goblin stood up.

"Please excuse me, Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, but I need to check on my team's progress get them settled in for the night."

Harry turned to look at the standing Goblin for a second then turned to look at his bonded. She nodded her head in agreement, then spoke for Harry.

"Mr. Brokenblade sir, Harry would like for you to call us Harry and Hermione. He doesn't think that he has done anything that get him labeled as a Lord. So could and Filiwi just call us Harry and Hermione?"

He gave them both a genuine smile.

"As you wish, milady. Starting tomorrow I shall do that."

Before he could leave, Sarah asked him where he and his team would be staying.

"Yes, forgot to mention that. We have secured the house just down the street from here. We will be staying there for the time being. Lady Filiwi will stay here for a little while to answer whatever questions you might have about the bonding process. Lady Filiwi, please contact me when you are ready to leave for the night."

At her nod of acceptance, he turned and headed out of the house to check on his team's progress.

Once he had left, the DMLE Director turned and looked at Minerva and Poppy. Her stare said that she wanted an explanation as to why they were there and that lying to her would not be a good idea.

Between the two of them, they quickly relayed what they knew and what the suspected. The biggest bombshell was when Minerva said that Albus Dumbledore was the one who had placed Harry in the Dursley's care over her objections. To say that the remaining adults were upset at the news was like saying a nuclear bomb only caused minor destruction, a severe understatement.

"I take it that this Dumbledore is highly regarded in your world," Adam asked barely containing his rage.

Sensing the rage and anger filling the room, Harry began shake and withdraw into himself trying to make himself smaller than he already was. Hermione quickly started to try and calm him in the bond while Sarah and Filiwi gently rubbed his shoulders and back and talk soothing words to him.

Seeing the effect the raging emotions was having on the young boy, everyone tried to calm down.

"The simple answer is yes," answered Poppy. "In our world he is considered a great man and wizard. He is also supposedly one of our greatest leaders, but if he can do this to Harry, it makes me wonder what else he has done."

"Alright," Madam Bones said with authority in her voice, "as of now, everything pertaining to Harry Potter is considered classified. No one outside of this room is to talk about it. Poppy, I need a copy of the list of injuries that you gave to Harry's account manager. I would also like to setup a time for a complete interview with Harry, Minerva, since you are now his Magical Guardian. I take it that you Mr. Granger will try and gain Muggle custody of Harry?"

Adam simply nodded.

"Good," the incensed head Auror said. "I know a few people who might be able to help out with that and make it happen quickly. Harry, what was your former address?"

Minerva answered that question.

"The Dursley's are staying at #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. And I can let you know when and where tomorrow after we talk with Lord Ragnok about this Treaty and the help that was promised by Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw."

"Good enough," Madam Bones said. "Harry, I can't tell you how upset I am at what has happened to you. I promise you though that from now on, I will do my best to make it up to you."

Harry simply nodded to the head of the DMLE. Kingsley quickly added his pledge to help along with the other DMLE personnel. The MediWitch from St. Mungo's added that between her, Poppy and Filiwi, that they should be able to heal him up right and proper.

With that being said, Poppy handed the copy of the injury list to Madam Bones. As she read it, she really became upset at what had been done to Harry. The MediWitch was also very unhappy, but she knew that Poppy had probably already given Harry potions to fix most of the damage that had been done to him.

"And on that note, I think it is time for us to leave you in peace. Everyone, have a good evening."

Upon saying that, Madam Bones lead the Aurors, Hit Witch and MediWitch from the home. All that was left now was Harry, Hermione, her parents, Minerva, Poppy and Filiwi.

"I do believe it is time for us to go also," Minerva said quietly. "What do you say, Harry, shall we meet again at nine in the morning and return to Gringotts?"

Harry nodded his head yes to the idea. As she and Poppy rose to leave, Harry freed himself from the group of ladies holding onto him and to the surprise of everyone, threw himself at Minerva. Everyone could see the happy emotions that he was projecting as he hugged the woman who was responsible for saving him from the Dursleys. The stern Deputy Headmistress hugged him right back.

"You're welcome, Harry," she said in a thick voice. "I will see you tomorrow morning at nine, alright?"

Harry simply nodded up at her with tears in his eyes. With a final crushing hug, Harry released Minerva and also gave the same type of hug to Poppy. She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair.

"I will see you again in a couple of days, Harry. It will be so I can check up on you to make sure that the potions that I gave you this morning are working properly."

Harry nodded his understanding and released the Hogwarts Healer so she and Minerva could leave. With a final wave at everyone, the two Witches Apparated out of the home and back to their summer homes.

With the departure of everyone, so too did the leftover food and the dirty dishes from the table. Seeing the surprised expressions on the faces of Harry and crew, Filiwi quickly explained that the House Elf Binky had simply cleared away everything that she and most likely a few others had brought with them to serve the meal. It was just the way that House Elves worked their particular brand of magic.

"Now, Harry," the female Goblin said kindly, "may I ask you some questions? I know that some of them will most likely be hard for you to answer, but I need to ask them in order for me to help you. Don't worry Harry, Hermione will be with me at all times."

She had added the last part when she saw the worried expression that crossed Harry's features. Turning to Adam, she asked if there was someplace comfortable for them to sit and relax while she started the healing process with Harry. Adam quickly volunteered the spacious family room.

Hermione, still unwilling to release any hold she had on Harry, led the way to the family room. The three adults followed the two children.

Hermione settled Harry on a comfortable love seat, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning on his shoulder. Harry for his part, hesitantly draped his arm across her shoulders and pulled her in tight to him. It just better than anything else that had happened to him in his young life. Filiwi took the recliner directly opposite of them, while Adam and Sarah claimed the couch.

"Ok, Harry, in order for me to see what has to be done to help you, do you mind if I perform a spell on you?"

_Hermione, what do you think, _Harry thought across the bond.

Hermione saw that he had a worried look in his eyes.

_I think it will be alright, Harry. She has been nothing but nice and polite to us. Remember, I will always be here for you._

_Ok, but do you think that she would let us see how she really looks?_

_I don't know. All I can do is ask_.

"Um, Filiwi, Harry wants to know what you really look like. And I have to admit, so do I. Could you please show us?"

The Goblin Healer had figured that Harry would eventually ask that question. To her, it was sign that the bonding was more complete that she had thought. With this question, she could tell that the young Lady was already influencing his mind for the better. It would still be a long road for Harry to become what he must become, but the journey had been started.

"Of course, milady. I would be happy to show you what I look like without the glamour in place."

With that, she canceled the spell. The creature that replaced the distinguished looking lady surprised everyone in the room. Filiwi was very tall for a Goblin, approaching close to five foot four in height. She also looked more human than Goblin. While she still had the pointed teeth of her kind and her eyes were coal black, she had a bronze hue that resembled a really dark tan instead of the normal pasty green color of the male Goblins. Her hair fell past her shoulders in long flowing tresses of silver color. It covered her slightly pointed ears. Her high cheekbones and wide mouth were set over a slightly pointed chin. She also had a normal looking human nose. You could definitely tell she was all female with her moderately sized breasts, narrow waist and hips. She was also in great shape, if her toned muscles were any proof. Filiwi also carried a dagger on her hip.

Harry and crew wore shocked expressions at seeing a female Goblin for the first time. Seeing their expressions slowly wane, Filiwi got started.

"Harry, I need to perform a spell that will let me look into your mind and see your memories. This spell will not hurt you in anyway. It is just so I can see what type of life you have had up till. Is this ok?"

Her soft soothing voice greatly eased Harry's fears, but he still had some and voiced them through Hermione.

"Filiwi, Harry is asking if this is really necessary. Most of his memories are not pleasant. I know, I have seen most of them just after they happened."

Filiwi's eyes widened in shock at that revelation.

"OK, that might explain a few things, but not all. How long has this been going on," the Goblin Healer asked in full clinical mode.

"Um, for as long as we can remember actually," Hermione answered slowly.

"Hmm," Filiwi muttered in response. "As a far as I know, nothing like this has ever happened before. Not among any of the magical species. This is very interesting. Any other questions?"

"Will it hurt? How will this help?"

"No, Harry, this spell will not hurt, but I must warn you that you will be seeing your memories with me and some of them will be emotionally painful for you. There is nothing that I can do about that, but I can help you deal with them. In dealing with them, we might be able to understand why these things happened to you. Understand?"

Harry brow furrowed in thought, then he simply nodded his head.

"Good. Now we will not be looking at all of your memories tonight. Just say your earliest memories and we will work up from there. How does that sound?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. Taking that as consent, Filiwi told him to get into a comfortable position since this would take awhile and to look into her eyes. Emerald green eyes locked onto coal black.

Just like that, Harry could feel Filiwi's presence in his mind. It didn't feel unpleasant or painful, just weird. It was nothing like the link between Hermione and himself, which felt natural.

_See, Harry, that wasn't painful at all_, Filiwi said with slight laughter in her voice.

_You're right. It doesn't hurt at all. Now what do we do?_

_Well, now we try and find your earliest memory that you have and go from there. We will only do a few of them tonight. Then for the next few weeks we will work on the rest of them until we reach the present. How does that sound?_

_Ok, I guess._

_Can I stay too_, asked Hermione.

_Yes, it would be for the best. Though this time you will both know what is going on instead of dream sharing like you have been doing. Now Harry, I want you to think of the very first memory that you have. When you have it, will be able to see ok. Remember, we are just watching it. Nothing can hurt us, it is just a memory._

The two ladies could feel Harry concentrating. Soon a scene resolved. It showed Harry being held by a beautiful redheaded woman who wore an expression of pure fear. Tears were streaming from her emerald green eyes and down her cheeks. They were in a semi dark room that could only be called a nursery, what with a crib, baby changing station and toys scattered around the room.

A horrifyingly final scream was heard for the other side of the closed door. As soon as the scream ended, Lily put little Harry down into his crib. You could see that she knew that she was going to die. She kissed him on his cheek, said she loved him forever and always, then drew back a bit and muttered something that none of the observers could understand. A small blue glow surrounded the pair of them, then faded.

All too quickly, the door to the room burst open and in stepped a tall man dressed in all back clothes, from his boots to his pants and shirt to his robes. His once handsome features were gaunt and angular, almost snake like.

"Give me the child," the cold figure said in a high cold voice, "and I will let you live."

"No, please," begged Lily Potter sobbing. "Take me instead. Let Harry live. I beg of you!"

"Stand aside, woman! This is your last chance to live!"

"NO!" Lily screamed defiantly. "Take me and leave Harry alone!"

"Fine. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green bolt of energy left Voldemort's wand and slammed into Lily. Her scream of Harry's name echoed through the room.

"Hmm, so this is the child of the Prophecy," Voldemort sneered in his high cold voice. "You don't seem like much, but I can't take the chance. Time to die, Harry Potter and thus ensure my immortality."

With that, Voldemort produced a golden chain from a pocket. Holding it in his left hand, he waved his wand over it in a complicated pattern causing it to glow green for a second, then the glow faded.

"Good bye, Harry Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Again the sickly green light left the tip of the wand and sped towards baby Harry. Just then a most unusual thing happened. Harry raised his hands and a blue shield appeared in front of him. The shield caused the spell to be bounced back towards the evil wizard. It struck him before his could dodge.

As Voldemort fell to the floor of the room, his body started to fall apart into ashes. A black specter hung in the air for several moments then faded away as the memory faded into nothingness.

The next memory was short and sweet. The sound of wind rushing past and hair flapping. A loud noise that sounded like a very loud motorcycle without a muffler screamed nearby. The smell of leather and bushy beard was all that could be seen. Then it too faded out.

Scene faded in where baby Harry was still laying in his little carrier crying to get some attention cause he was wet, dirty and hungry. They saw a horse faced woman with a long neck appear. She unkindly told him to shut up and not to disturb her 'ickle Duddykins' while he ate. The face disappeared. It returned a little while later and her hand gripped his left arm and yanked him from where he lay.

She carried him like this to the kitchen sink, where she stripped him, sat him down in the sink and proceeded to fill it with very hot water. She then handed him a scrub brush and told him to clean himself with the dish soap nearby and to be quick about it. If he wasn't fast enough, then he wouldn't get anything to eat.

And so began the parade of memories of Harry Potter's young life with the Dursleys. Filiwi finally ended the memory replay the day before Harry turned four, but just before the first time that he dream shared with Hermione.

Even though it had seemed like hours that the trio had been watching Harry's memories, in reality only about fifteen minutes had passed. They didn't notice it until they returned to the real world. Sarah and Adam had been waiting expectantly for them to return.

While the trio had been busy in Harry's mind, they been discussing what day this had been and how they were going to deal with it. They had both agreed that Harry belonged with them and would do whatever it took to keep him with them. In just the space of a few short hours, the young boy had forever wormed his way into their hearts.

As Filiwi broke the connection, her sense of duty turned to admiration at what Harry had endured to this date. From what she saw of even his first few years, he should not be acting the way that he was. Her job might just be a little easier than she thought it might be.

Hermione, having seen most of his later years, was in complete awe of what he had done as a one year old boy. She was saddened to see that his abuse had started from the day that he had arrived at the Dursleys.

Feeling her feelings coming through the bond, Harry quickly assured her that he was ok and he couldn't be happier now that he was away from that place and with her. She gave him a bone crushing hug in return, but loosened her grip when she felt him flinch slightly. Hugging and showing affection were still strange concepts to him, but he was learning, rapidly.

Harry suddenly let out a great shuddering yawn. Hermione felt his sudden tiredness through their mental link and looked at him in question.

_Tired_, he sent. _Just tired. Been a long day._

_I know, for me too. Come on, let's put you in the spare bedroom. It's nice and comfy, not like that horrid cupboard._

Before they could leave, Filiwi stopped them with a raised hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, there is something you should know before these two head off to bed. Early in a bonded couple's life, there is a need for constant contact. Usually about eight to nine hours a day. Since the Harry and Hermione are so young, I think it would be best if they stayed in the same room and bed. It would help settle the bond better and have the added advantage of helping Harry deal with his memories if Hermione is there physically to provide support."

Both Sarah and Hermione could see that Adam was about to say something in anger about 'his little princess' sharing the same bed with a boy, even if the boy was only eight years old. Harry could see it too, and started to shake in Hermione's arms. Sarah headed him off before he could open his mouth.

"Honey, they're only children. Nothing will happen between them other than sleep. Now you had better just swallow what you were about to say or you will be sleeping on the couch for a while."

Adam simply nodded his head.

"Good boy," Sarah said smiling as she patted him on the cheek. "Now let's get these two settled in for the night. Oh."

"Oh what, mum?"

"Adam, give me one of your old shirts so Harry can wear it to bed as his pajamas."

"Yes, dear," came the reply.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at her husband. He gave a sharp bark of a laugh as he led everyone out of the family and up the stairs to the second floor and the bedrooms it contained.

Hermione quickly led Harry to her room. Harry was amazed at the size of the room. Having only ever lived in cupboard, he wasn't used to the size of the room yet. A comfortable bed was placed along one wall under a window. There was a desk in the corner filled with summer homework. A wardrobe sat next to door that led into a closet. Across the hall was the bathroom that Hermione used.

Adam returned with one of his old t shirts and gave it to Harry to wear for a nightshirt. Hermione quickly gathered her night clothes and headed to the bathroom across the hall. Once Hermione returned, she was ready for bed. Grabbing Harry, she led him back to the bathroom. Knowing that he really didn't know how to brush his teeth properly, she showed him how to do it properly and left him to it.

For her part, Filiwi watched the human nighttime ritual of putting children to bed with smile. It seemed some things were universal. She smiled and put up her glamour. Pulling out the same mirror that she had used earlier, she let Brokeblade know that she would be departing the Granger home in about five minutes. He said that he would be at the front door waiting for her and she signed off.

Harry came out of the bathroom and saw that Filiwi was getting ready to leave. Hesitantly, he approached the female Goblin. Seeing him approach warily, she gave him a smile as she kneeled down to his height. He knew she was smiling because the t shirt that he was wearing came down past his knees but he didn't mind. Ever so slowly, he reached his hands up and put them around her neck, hoping he wasn't offending her in anyway. He gave a shy smile when she returned the hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow at eight in the morning, milord," she said as she released him.

Harry simply nodded his head as he let go of her. Hermione came over and gave Filiwi a hug also and thanked her for being there to help. Her only response was to call Hermione milady. Hermione smiled at that and retreated next to Harry, who was yawning even wider now.

Filiwi stood up, shook the adult Granger's hands, informing them that she and Brokenblade would be back at eight in the morning to discuss further security arrangements. Adam escorted her to the door after agreeing to the time frame.

Sarah meanwhile was tucking the children into bed, making sure to put Harry's glasses nearby on the night stand along with the letter from Rowena Ravenclaw. They had decided to read that in the morning at breakfast.

Harry had chosen to sleep next to the wall, so Hermione could have easy access to the bathroom in case she needed to use it. Both children crawled under the covers and settled in for the night. It seemed that Harry's eyes closed almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sarah and Hermione just smiled at the sleeping boy.

"He is just amazing, isn't he, honey," Sarah said with a smile.

"You have no idea, mum. The way those people treated him and he is still the way that he is. He is just too cute for words, mum."

"Good night, honey. I hope that you have good dreams to night, love."

"Don't worry, I know I will. Night, mum."

With a hug and kiss, Hermione let her head fall down next to Harry's. She felt her mum lean over and give Harry a kiss on the cheek, causing him to smile slightly in his sleep. Sighing, Hermione snuggled in next to the sleeping boy and closed her eyes.

It had been a rollercoaster day of emotions for both her and her bond-mate. Now that he was here, she felt that it could only get better. Wrung out, she fell asleep just as quickly as Harry had. She didn't even feel her mum get up from the bed and leave the room, turning out the light as she went.

Meeting Adam in the hallway, she suggested that they themselves get ready for bed and let him into the master bedroom. Both were quickly ready for bed, but to keyed up to sleep so the fell into a discussion about the day's events what it hold for their future.

After a couple of hours of discussion and round of lovemaking, they too settled in for the night and went to sleep.

**BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Whoo, what a chapter. Hope you like it. Just so you know, it will probably be a couple of chapters before they get to Hogwarts.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I live for the feedback. Please keep them coming.

One thing though. I had an anonymous review of my other story that said that any relationship other than what was spelled out in canon was incestuous. IF you are going to leave something like that, then please leave a way to contact you so I can give you a rebuttal. Who knows you might convince me that your argument might have some merit.

Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 Waking up in a Strange Home

Disclaimer: The usual- I don't own HP, wish I did though.

AN: I have been trying to come up with a decent chapter for this one, so bare with me. I hope you enjoy it.

AN: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. The reasons are many fold, but the top two are my innate laziness and trying to describe some of the memories of young Harry. WARNING: THERE ARE SOME DESCPIPTIONS OF ABUSE!

* * *

The Silence of Harry Potter

Chapter 3 – Waking up in a Strange Home and Memories

**Granger Residence**

**The next morning**

Harry woke up with the biggest smile that he had ever smiled in short life. The dream that he had had during the night had been the best ever as far as he was concerned. It had started off with two nice ladies showing up and taking him from the Dursleys. Followed by a trip to a fantastic place and meeting a group of people straight out of a fantasy novel. Then finding out that he was a Duke's son and should have never been placed with his relatives. The dream had ended with him meeting the girl that he had been dreaming about for as long as he could remember and falling asleep next to her.

_Oh, well_, he thought, _it was a very nice dream and should help me make it through the next few days. I hope Uncle Vernon and Dudley leave me alone for a few days so my throat can heal, otherwise I might pass out. Hmm, almost time for Aunt Petunia to unlock the cupboard door and tell me it's time to fix breakfast and to be quick about it._

When he tried to stretch, Harry noticed that there was something warm and heavy lying next to him and partially on top of him. Opening his eyes, all he could see was a bunch of bushy hair. He also noticed that his arms were wrapped around the body of the person he was in bed with. Squinting around he tried to take in where he was. All he could tell without his glasses on was that he was in a very large room, and it wasn't his cupboard.

Realizing this, whatever sleep was left in his system disappeared instantly with the rush of adrenaline that hit his system. Rapidly releasing his hold on the bushy haired body, Harry clawed his way out from under his bed partner and the blankets. Diving off the bed, he rolled into the nearest corner panicking.

The rough treatment and the emotions that were coming across the bond were enough to snap Hermione awake. Sitting up in bed, she looked around to where Harry was crouched in the corner. She didn't need the bond to tell her that he was close to bolting from the room whether he could see or not.

Sending calming emotions across the connection, the rudely awakened girl slowly got out of bed. Reaching for Harry's glasses, Hermione carefully made her way to the panicked boy talking in a slow soothing voice. She caught a flash of what was causing his panic attack.

"It's ok, Harry," Hermione said soothingly, "nothing is wrong and you are not in trouble. I know that this is not your cupboard because you are in my room and you are now living with me and my mum and dad. You're safe here, Harry, perfectly safe."

By the end, she had reached Harry and put his glasses on his face. As his eyes were able to focus properly, his panic faded away. He could see that she was crouched down next to him. His emerald eyes bored into her chocolate brown ones.

_Hermione_, he thought with confusion. _So I wasn't dreaming about what happened yesterday, it really did happen. Man, I was hoping it wasn't a dream._

Then he smiled.

_My fondest wish just came true_.

"And what is that, Harry?"

_That I finally got to meet the girl of my dreams and I get to stay with her and I don't ever have to go back to the Dursleys!_

Hermione just had to smile at that. Her smile was just as big as Harry's. Slowly, she reached out and pulled Harry into a gentle loving hug. As he stiffened, Hermione realized that they had a long way to go before Harry would even accept a gentle hug without thinking someone was going to hit him, but she didn't release him. Slowly, Harry relaxed into the hug and wrapped his arms around the girl holding him.

Harry instinctually knew that Hermione and her parents would never hit him or abuse him and that he was in better situation than he was a few days ago, but seven years of abuse and neglect is not turned off over night. His mind and body were still operating in survival mode.

A polite cough from the doorway caused both children to jump slightly and Harry immediately stiffened back up. He tried to pull away from Hermione, but she held on tight to him. She sent calming thoughts to Harry as she spoke out loud.

"It's ok, Harry, it's ok. It's just mum."

In a surprise move, Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek as she turned to see who was really standing in the bedroom doorway. She found out that she was right and her mum was standing there watching them.

"Everything alright," Sarah asked gently.

Seeing Harry blush as Hermione kissed him on the cheek caused her to smile. She could see that Harry had several expressions crossing his expressive face, surprise vying for top spot against shock. She also knew that it would take a long time to undo the damage that his former guardians had done to him. She only hoped that Filiwi would be able to do it and restore Harry's psyche to any sense of normalcy.

A low growl cut across the room. The two ladies looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"I see that your little monster is still hungry," Hermione teased Harry.

Harry just blushed.

_It's not my fault that I'm hungry. I've eaten more yesterday than I usually ate at the Dursleys in a week._

Showing a flash of brilliance that was his natural intelligence, he leaped to a conclusion about the potions that Poppy had given him the day before. Hermione bristled at the thought of Harry being intentionally starved by his relatives.

_I think one of those potions that the Healer lady gave me might be doing this. She said that they would help me and fix most of what was wrong with me._

_You might be right, Harry. Come on, let's get ready while mum fixes us some breakfast._

Harry immediately started to protest, saying that he should be the one who should make breakfast for everyone and not Sarah. It was what he had been trained to do since he was old enough to understand, whether he could actually reach the top of the counter or not. His early efforts had led to several beatings and a starvation diet until he got it right.

"Harry," Sarah said kindly figuring out what the silent argument between the two children might be about, "it's actually a mum's job, my job, to take care of her children, not the other way around. Taking care of my children includes washing the clothes, cleaning up after them until you can do for yourself and making the meals around here. Ok?"

Shocked into mental silence, Harry simply nodded his head.

"Now," she continued, "if you want to help out while I cook, then that's ok, but it's my kitchen and what I say goes, alright?"

In awe of the woman standing in the doorway, Harry turned to look a Hermione.

_Did she just say that I was part of your family, Hermione?_

"Yes, Harry, I think she just did."

Hermione could tell that he was desperate to belong to a family. She could feel it in every fiber of his being and if she was right, her mum had just unconsciously included Harry as one of her children.

Harry did something that he thought that he would never do again, he actually hugged his third human adult. As soon as Hermione had finished speaking, Harry had broken free of her and launched himself at Sarah. Hugging her tightly around the waist, the emerald eyed boy cried silent tears.

Sarah being wise enough not speak, simply looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow in question as she gave Harry something he had been wanting for so long, a motherly hug.

"Mum, whether you know it or not, but you just gave Harry one of his greatest wishes. You have called him your child and you have just included him in our family."

Sarah quickly thought back over what she had said. As she replayed the conversation, she realized exactly what it would sound like to Harry and gave him a motherly smile as he looked up at her. She could see the question in his teary eyes.

"Yes, Harry, you are part of this family. No child should have gone through what you did, but that life is over and done with. You will live with us now, Adam and I will make sure of that. Now I want you and Hermione to get cleaned up and meet me downstairs for breakfast, ok?"

Harry just nodded his tear stained face as he squeezed her tightly. Eventually, he released her so he could get ready for the day. Turning to Hermione, he asked her if she wanted to go first. Agreeing, the bushy haired girl quickly grabbed some clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Sarah watched him as Harry slowly gathered his only set of clothes. She noticed that they were not the same clothes that he had had on the day before. Sometime during the course of the night, Harry's clothes had reverted to their original state, that being Dudley's cast offs.

"Harry, where are the clothes that you were wearing yesterday?"

Harry gave Sarah a puzzled look, then simply held up the cast offs for her inspection. Kneeling down next to him, she looked at him and asked again. When he motioned for something to write on, she led him over to Hermione's desk. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, he started to write.

**Stern lady, Minevra?, changed them with magic. She said that it may not last. These are Dudley's old clothes. It is all that I have ever had. It is all that they ever gave me.**

Controlling her rising anger at the treatment of this gentle child, she gently put her arm around his narrow shoulders as she leaned over.

"Her name is Minerva, dear," she laughed gently. "Now are you saying that the only clothes that you have are the ones that you were given and that before that, that they belonged to your cousin Dudley?"

**Yes. They had three rules: don't ask, don't speak and do as I'm told. Dudley is bigger than me. He also hits me when he can and blames me for everything that he does. Well him and Piers.**

"Well, one of the things that we are going to do today is go out and get you some new clothes and a new pair of glasses. Those things look like that they won't hold together much longer."

**Really? You want to get me new things? I promise I will be good and do what ever you tell me to!**

Sarah could see the excitement and hope in Harry's eyes. She forced her anger to the back and gave him loving smile and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes, Harry, really. It's called being a real parent and all I ask is that you be just as you are, a nice and sweet young man. Now, go take a shower and get ready for today, sweetie."

Seeing that Hermione was back from the bathroom, Harry grabbed his ragged clothes and dashed into the bathroom with a huge smile on his face at being called sweetie. The door closed and soon they could hear water running in the shower.

"Come here, honey, and let me brush your hair while it's still wet."

Doing as she was told, Hermione sat in the recently vacated chair as her mum picked up a brush from the desk. While Hermione read what Harry had wrote, Sarah tried to tame her daughter's unruly hair.

"Mum, what Harry wrote here is true. From the dreams that we have shared, I know that those PEOPLE never gave Harry anything other new. Everything that he has is what his cousin no longer wanted. And they made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs."

"Honey," Sarah began slowly, "before meeting Harry yesterday, your father and I were on the verge of sending you to talk to someone about your dreams. Now that we know that what you were dreaming about really happened, we need to start making plans on how to help Harry deal with what has happened to him. I think that the biggest part of it will be just loving him and showing him how a real family works together. We also need to work out the sleeping arrangements."

Sighing, Hermione turned slightly so she could look at her mum.

"What Filiwi said is true, mum. For now, Harry and I have to be near each other or touching each other. I can't really explain it, mum, but I just know that it has to happen and as she said, the best way to make it happen is by sleeping in the same bed. Don't worry, mum, we are way too young for that to happen."

"I know, sweetie," Sarah sighed, "but still, the idea of you two sleeping in the same bed is not making your father and I very happy, but since it seems to help you two, we will let it happen. But the minute anything happens that shouldn't happen, you two will be sleeping in separate beds, ok?"

"Yes, mum!"

They both shared a quiet laugh, then sat there quietly, each thinking about the emerald eyed boy in the bathroom. One hoping to show him how a mother should be and the other just quietly broadcasting her feelings for him across the link that they shared.

While Hermione and her mum were in the bedroom discussing him and the sleeping arrangements, Harry quickly made his way in to the bathroom carrying his worn out clothes.

Shutting the door behind him, Harry made his way over to the sink and mirror. Stripping off his T-shirt, he stood staring at his skinny body. He could see that most of bruises that crisscrossed his body had faded away leaving behind healthy looking skin. To his surprise, even some of minor scars seemed to fading, but not the one on his forehead or some of the deeper ones on his back.

Deciding that he wanted to see what his newest scar looked like, the messy haired boy slowly peeled the bandage from his neck. What he saw didn't surprise him at all. A horizontal pink scar ran along his neck where is larynx should have been. It was about two inches across and had the tell tale train tracks of stitches.

_Hmm, it should look worse than this_, Harry thought. _It's only been a few days_.

Then he remembered that Poppy had given him several potions the day before and he smiled.

_I love magic!_

His stomach let out another growl. Smiling, Harry quickly brushed his teeth and showered. Since his only frame of reference was the Dursleys and how they had treated him, he finished his shower in record time for the Granger household.

Stepping out of the shower, he dried himself off and put in his cousin's old clothes. Sighing to himself, he took one last look in the mirror, then headed for the door. Upon opening the door, he stepped into the hallway and promptly collided with Adam.

Falling from hitting Adam, who grunted at being hit, Harry eyes widened in fear as he realized that he had just accidentally bumped into Hermione's father. Flashing back to the time when something like this had happened at the Dursleys and the beating that he had received, he curled up into a ball and waited for the blows to start falling.

Seeing Harry's response to accidentally bumping into him, Adam promptly moved back from Harry and kneeled down. Before he could say anything, a bushy haired missile streaked passed him and flung herself on top of Harry. He then felt a hand grip his shoulder.

"What happened, honey," Sarah asked him.

"I was on my way downstairs when Harry came out of the bathroom and bumped into me. I swear, love, that I didn't know he was there until we collided."

The both could hear Hermione trying to calm Harry down by telling him that Adam would never hit him like that and that he was safe. Slowly they could see that Harry was calming down.

Harry, for his part, had retreated so far into his mind that Hermione could barely feel him through their connection. It was the place he always retreated to when either Vernon or Dudley and his gang would beat him.

_Harry! It's ok_, Hermione shouted through the bond. _Daddy won't hit you! You're safe, Harry. Please come back! Please, please, please come back. I'm here, right next to you in the hallway._ _Everything is going to be ok, Harry. Just come back to me. Please!_

Ever so slowly, Harry responded to Hermione's pleas for him to come out of his self induced retreat. Only with her pleading and calming voice did awareness finally return to Harry's fear filled eyes. He clutched convulsively at Hermione when he realized that he was not being beaten and that the chocolate eyed girl was gently rocking him back and forth as she held his curled up body.

"It's ok now, Harry," Hermione said soothingly. "You did nothing wrong. Accidents happen, Harry. You don't have to worry about being hit or beaten up just because of an accident like bumping into someone. It's ok."

_Are you sure, Hermione_, came the hesitant reply. _If I did anything wrong, Uncle Vernon or Dudley would hit me. Heck, they would hit me for no other reason than just for breathing. Are you sure your daddy won't hit me?_

"Yes, Harry, I know daddy wouldn't do that. It was just an accident, so everything is ok."

Kneeling down near Harry, Adam tried to get his attention. When he was sure that he had it, he talked to him not at him.

"Harry, I promise you that it's ok. It was just an accident, these things happen. Bumping into people is ok, being hit and beaten for it is not. I take it that this is what has happened to you?"

Seeing Harry nod his head, Adam continued.

"We, meaning Sarah and I, don't believe in hitting children. Now that is not to say that if you do something that really is wrong, like getting into a fight with someone or stealing, that we won't punish you because we will. There are several ways of disciplining someone and hitting someone is not the best way to do it. Understand, Harry?"

_You're not gonna hit me?_

As if reading his mind, Adam responded.

"No, Harry, I am not going to hit you. Now why don't you and Hermione finish getting ready for the day while your mum and I make some breakfast?"

Harry just continued to stare at Adam with huge eyes, scarcely believing that he wasn't going to be beaten to within an inch of his life for bumping into Mr. Granger.

"We'll be down in a minute, dad," Hermione answered for the both of them.

Adam nodded his head in agreement and led Sarah downstairs to the kitchen.

The two children just sat there on the floor of the hallway for several moments. Harry just trying to calm down and slowly realizing that he wasn't going to be beaten. Hermione, for her part, was still rocking him gently back and forth, just holding him and sending soothing thoughts across their mental link.

Eventually, the smell of food being cooked in the kitchen wafted up to the clutching children. At Hermione's urging and Harry's rumbling stomach, the pair finally got up from the floor of the hallway.

"Come on, Harry, let's get my hair brush and that letter and go get some breakfast."

_Ok, Hermione. Will I be able to sit at the table with you?_

Knowing that he was very serious about that question, she told him that yes he would be sitting at the table with them and he would eat whatever he wanted to. After all, it's what families did together.

With happy thoughts of belonging to a family running through his head, Harry gave a shy smile to Hermione as she grabbed her brush, the notebook and pen, and the letter from the night before. Gently taking his hand in hers, she led him down the stairs and into the dining room.

While they had been upstairs, Sarah and Adam had held a quiet conversation while making breakfast.

"Honey, it looks like Harry was severely abused by his relatives. I mean just look at how he reacted to just bumping into me. It makes me wonder just how he is going to cope being here with us."

Sarah just looked over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. Adam knew what that look meant.

"Now don't get me wrong, love, I think we will be good for him and he seems to be good for our daughter. And anything has to be better than where he was living. Do you think that that Lady Goblin will be able to help him?"

"I talked a little bit with Poppy during dinner last night and Filiwi. They both think that with the proper environment and Filiwi being able to actually go into his mind and see his memories, that Harry should be able to overcome his upbringing at the Dursleys. It may take a long time, but they believe it can be done. What we have to do, Adam, is provide Harry with a stable, loving home."

Adam agreed with his wife and set a place on the table for everyone.

By the time that the two hand holding children entered the dining room, the table was set with the food that Sarah had made. Harry paused at the table, eyeing the amount of food. Hesitating, he just stood next table waiting to see if Hermione's parents would actually let him sit at the table and eat with them.

Seeing him standing next to the table, Sarah gently tried to coax Harry into sitting down, assuring him that it was ok to sit down with them and have something to eat. Harry still didn't move, until Adam finally assured him that he was supposed to eat with them since he was a part of the family. Seeing that he was going to be allowed to sit at the table and eat a real meal, Harry shyly sat next to Hermione.

Knowing that Harry probably wouldn't grab anything, Sarah placed some eggs, bacon, and some toast on his plate. Hermione poured him some juice and put it next to him. With encouragement, Harry slowly ate what was in front of him. As soon as he was done, Sarah asked him if he would like some more. Shaking his head no, Harry tried to get up from the table and grab the empty dishes, but Sarah gently reminded him that it was her job to take care of him and not the other way around.

"I'll tell you what," Sarah said smiling kindly at him, "if you really want to, I will let you help me with dinner tonight. How about that?"

Grabbing the notebook and pen, Harry wrote out what he was thinking.

**You mean you won't make me? Only if I want to?**

He showed the note to Sarah.

"Harry," Adam said kindly, "we are nothing like your aunt and uncle. Eventually, we may ask you to do something, but we will not force you too. Sometimes, it will be up to you to it, sometimes it won't. It just depends."

Seeing his confused look, Adam and Sarah traded looks, then Sarah continued.

"Guys, Adam and I spoke last night about something similar to this. How you guys like to make some money by doing a few simple chores to help out around here?"

Hermione had a thoughtful expression on her face. She was imagining all of the books she could buy with the money. Harry, on the other hand, was shocked. The idea of getting paid to do something was new to him.

"What do we have to do, daddy?"

"Well," he said looking over at his highly intelligent wife, "how about two pounds per chore per week?"

Part of their discussion the night before had been how to help Harry improve his self esteem and his sense of self worth. They had thought that this might get the ball rolling in the right direction. They could see that Harry was still flabbergasted about the idea.

Not really trusting the adults yet, Harry turned to Hermione and asked her what she thought about it across the bond.

_It's ok, Harry. I think Mum and Dad think that this will be a good thing for us._

Still seeing his confused look, she tried to clarify it for him.

_Harry, I know that those people, _her venom and contempt for the Dursleys clear, even coming across the bond_, never treated you right, that they really treated you like the slaves that we studied in class this year. I know that they only way that you got food was if you did everything around their home for them. Well, what Daddy is saying is that if you want to, he and mum will pay us, give us money, for helping out around the house. We don't have to, but it is a good way to make some spending money._

The light finally clicked on in Harry's head.

_You mean your dad will give me two pounds for mowing the yard? Or weeding the garden and flower bed? Or cleaning the house?_

_Well, I wouldn't go that far, Harry. More like doing the dishes say a few times a week or helping mum with the washing. Maybe helping daddy when he does the yard work, but not doing everything around here._

_Ok, I think I understand now, Hermione. Thank you._

Smiling at him, she leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Unlike most boys his age, he did not wipe it off. Instead, a dreamy smile crossed his shy features as his hand reached up and touched where Hermione had given him a kiss. Everyone could see the wonder in his eyes at the first kiss that he could ever remember. He started to blush slightly at the new sensations that were now coursing through him.

_Why did you do that?_

"Well, Harry," She answered out loud, smiling shyly herself, "I know that the only kiss that you can even faintly remember is one from your mum. We saw that last night with Filiwi. Mum also gave you a goodnight kiss last night when we were going to bed, but you were already asleep when she did it."

_Ok, Hermione. Do you think that I should open this letter now?_

"Of course, but first let's help mum clear the table and put everything in the dishwasher. And dad, we will do it."

"Good. We will discuss your chores later, now let's get ready for the rest of the day."

Harry just nodded his head in agreement and helped to clear the table. Within a few minutes, everything was put away and the dishwasher was going. With that done, the four gathered back in the dining.

Looking the other three people in the room, Harry reached for the little letter. Once he had it, he turned it over and looked at the seal closing the letter. It was stylized raven clutching a limb in its claws, simple yet elegant.

Touching the seal with his finger caused it to glow slightly as it made sure that the person opening was the one to whom it had been addressed to. Harry felt the same tingling from this seal as he had from the one that he had opened yesterday. It was over just as quickly as it come. With a puff of smoke, the seal vanished.

Everyone jumped slightly, since they still were not used to magic. The letter wiggled slightly in Harry's grasp, so he let it go. Once it was free from his grasp, it unfolded itself and floated several inches in the air. A soft blue glow surrounded the letter, slowly solidifying into a head of a woman.

Reaching solidity, the piercing emerald green eye stared straight into Harry's eyes. Coal black hair framed a slim beautiful face. A cute button nose sat between high cheek bones and above full luscious lips. A graceful chin finished off the slightly tan colored head. Slowly, a loving smile broke out from the lips exposing pure white teeth. Then the floating head spoke in a soft warm motherly voice.

"I bring you greetings to you, my grandson Harry. I am your several times removed grandmother Rowena Ravenclaw-Gryffindor."

Everyone was shocked that the talking head knew Harry's name.

"Please do not be to shocked that I know your name, Harry, for I am what is called a Seer, an Oracle. While I am nowhere near as good as the Oracle at Delphi, I am pretty good in my own right. Just so you know, what you are seeing is a simple charm that projects my face above this letter and speaks using my voice while actually reading the letter itself. Pretty neat huh?"

Harry and the others just nodded in agreement. The floating head continued, taking on a hard look.

"I also know, from my visions, that as you listen to this, that you have been rendered silent through no fault of your own, but by the actions of those to whom your care was entrusted. For this, all I can say is that I am truly sorry for what was done to you. My visions have showed me almost everything that happened to you. Draw what comfort that you can when I say that you will not be going back to that place again."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes as Hermione and Sarah pulled him into a hug. This time, he did not stiffen up, much. The voice softened as it continued.

"From my visions, I can See that by this time that you have been rescued from there and have been taken to live with your bonded. This is where you truly belong, Harry. Remember that through your bond with Hermione and with the help of those that you have met recently, you will eventually heal from your injuries, but you will never have a voice to speak with. I can also See that you and Hermione will become very powerful in the ways of magic."

Sadness crept into her voice.

"I can also See that you have a dark road ahead, my grandson. You will face many trials and challenges, but you will be able to conquer them, and in the end, be triumphant. Along the way, you will gather your true friends and family, which has already begun with your Bonded, Hermione, and her parents. Others will come later."

"All that you have suffered so far," Rowena's charmed letter continued softly, "is because of a Prophecy that was made before you were born. I can not tell you the contents of it, for I do not know the wording, but I can tell you that two powerful wizards believe it to be true and thus your current situation, Harry."

A tear escaped from the left emerald eye of the raven haired projection.

"Because of this, my husband and I have decided that we will provide you with some necessary help in the form of certain items that have been left with the Clan Chief of the Clan Chiefs of the Goblin Nation and the bank that they have formed. What we will provide you will help you with what you have to do. Ask the Goblins if they know the contents of the Prophecy and for the items that Godric and I will be leaving with them."

A motherly smile crept across the lips of Rowena's projection.

"Trust in your bond with Hermione, Harry, and it will be the most potent force against the Darkness that will come. Believe in the love that your mother left in you, and you will win over those that will help you. Share your love with those that you trust, and you will influence people that you don't even know. Give your love to Hermione and she will return it in full measure. Accept her parents as surrogates and you will gain a family that will never break."

The floating head shifted to look at Hermione and Sarah.

"Hermione," it said softly, "show Harry how to love again and you will know what it's like to be loved beyond all measure. To you, Sarah Granger, love and protect him as a mother should and he will love you just like Hermione does."

The projected head turned to look at Adam.

"Adam Granger, I charge you with showing Harry how a loving husband and father should act. If you do, he will show you what it is like to have a son who is respectful, but will challenge you when you need it, as all children should."

The head turned back to Harry and gave him another motherly smile.

"Remember, Harry, ask the Goblins for what we leave behind. Who knows, at some point in time we may even meet after a fashion. Even though I have never met you in person, my grandson, I can See that you a very loving and caring person."

"In closing, I will say this, and I mean as only a mother and a grandmother can: I love you, Harry James Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw."

With that, the projected head of Rowena Ravenclaw blew a kiss towards Harry, causing him to blush and feel tingling all over.

"With all my love, your distant grandmother, Rowena Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, Duchess of Gryffindor-Ravenclaw."

The head slowly disappeared and sank back into the parchment. Silence reigned in the Granger household for several minutes. By the time that everyone had collected themselves, it was almost eight o'clock and the meeting with Filiwi and Brokenblade.

Cleaning themselves up as best as they could, Adam led everyone into the front living room. Hermione made sure to grab the letter, the hairbrush and the notebook and pen.

Hermione pulled Harry back into the recliner and seated herself next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. Harry, for his part, was still slightly uncomfortable with people touching him, but with Hermione he was getting used to it. The emerald eyed boy slowly wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her in tight. They both sighed in contentment.

Sarah and Adam chose to sit on the love seat, taking up similar positions as the children.

"I wonder what type of help that Rowena and Godric have left for you, Harry."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders at his bushy haired Bonded's statement and closed his eyes as he leaned back into the recliner.

Everyone settled in to wait for the two Goblins to appear. They only had to wait for a few minutes before a polite knock sounded from the front door. Adam got up to answer it. Filiwi and Brokenblade stood there wearing their glamour charms.

"Good morning, Mr. Granger," Filiwi greeting him. "How are you, Mrs. Granger and my Lord and Lady?"

Adam reached out and gently shook her hand then shook Brokenblade's. Leading them into the front room, he gestured for them to sit down couch. The two Goblins did so, sitting near each other.

"Well," Adam said softly, glancing the Hermione and Harry cuddled in the recliner, "we had a bit of scare this morning, two actually."

"Oh, and what was that?"

Seeing that the two children weren't going to answer Filiwi's question, Sarah did.

"Well the first one was when Harry woke up this morning. He kind of panicked when he realized that he was not at the Dursley's home. It took Hermione a few minutes to calm him down, then everything was alright."

"The other incident was when Harry came out of the bathroom and accidentally bumped into Adam. From Harry's reaction to bumping into Adam, I am guessing that when something like that happened before he was shall we say 'disciplined' to not do it again. It took Hermione a while to get Harry to come back, but I think he is ok now."

"Yes, mum, he is," Hermione piped up. "If something like that happens again, mum, Harry says that he hopes he won't react that way. And Harry, if you say you're sorry again, I'm will kiss you. On the mouth this time."

Harry must have said sorry again because Hermione did give him a quick kiss on the mouth, causing both of them to blush. Everyone smiled at that. It would seem that Harry was at least getting used to Hermione, but was still wary of the adults in the room.

"Milord," the glamour wearing female Goblin said, "I would like to do a small session again this morning before we get on with the day's activities. Is that alright?"

"Harry is asking is it really necessary," Hermione answered for him.

Before Filiwi could say anything, Harry grabbed the pen and notebook and began writing. Hermione looked at what he was writing and smiled. When he was finished, he looked at her and she nodded her head in agreement. Harry handed it to Hermione, who in turn handed it to Filiwi.

The Lady Goblin read it smiling, then handed it off to Brokenblade. He too had a grin when he was done reading it and passed it on to the adult Grangers. Filiwi responded to what he had written.

"If that is what you want, then we shall call you Harry and Hermione instead of milord and milady. And yes, I think that it will necessary to have a session with you at least once a day, at least for awhile, then we can talk about going to another schedule. Also, Brokenblade here has agreed to teach you and Hermione some ways to defend yourselves if you want. Is that ok?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look, talking through the bond.

_Hermione?_

_I think we should consider learning how to take care of ourselves, Harry. If for no other reason than to make sure that we don't get beaten up._

Harry knew from the sharing of dreams that Hermione's school life was not pleasant. While she didn't get beat up, she was ridiculed by her peers in class for being a lot smarter than them and for blowing the grading curve. He had also seen that there were a few bullies at her school too.

_Ok, we'll do it._

Hermione gave Harry a gentle squeeze and a smile. While he still stiffened slightly, it was not as bad as the day before. At least with Hermione, Harry felt safe.

"If you don't mind," Hermione answered for both of them, "we think it would be a great idea for Brokenblade to teach us how to defend ourselves."

"Do you mind if Sarah and I attend," Adam asked.

"I was about to ask you," Brokenblade said with a smile, "if you and your wife would like to attend the self defense training also. I would also like to see what you know since your file says that you were in the military and saw some combat. So I have no problem with it."

Adam and Sarah sighed in relief.

Filiwi turned to look at her Goblin partner.

"How about you take Adam and Sarah into the dining room and discuss the security while I work with Harry."

Brokenblade did as he was asked and led the Drs. Granger into the dining room.

Turning back to the seated children, she reminded them to get comfortable because this session might last a little longer than last night's session. Once everyone was comfortable, the Goblin Mind Healer began the spell to enter Harry's mind.

_Ok, now remember, Harry, this is just like last night. What we will be seeing is your memories. They can't hurt you, but it will be painful to watch. I promise you, once we get through all of your memories, I will be able to help you._

_Now that you have fully bonded with Hermione, you two will be able to fully share your memories, your magical cores and to a certain extent, your powers. It will be a lot different than the dream sharing that you are used to._

_Now, Harry, concentrate on your fourth birthday. Remember everything will be fine, nothing can hurt you, these are just memories, Harry. I am here and so is your Bonded, Hermione._

Ever so slowly, a sense of closeness filled them, followed by the stink of old unwashed bedding. The light suddenly turned on, throwing the tiny room into sharp relief. Laying on the floor on top of a way to small mattress, was four year old Harry.

A sudden pounding on the door woke the young boy.

"Get up! You have five minutes to clean yourself then make breakfast! MOVE!"

The sound of a latch being undone and the door being ripped open caused young Harry to flinch.

"I said MOVE," screeched the horse faced woman that they knew to be his Aunt Petunia.

Harry moved as fast as he could considering the beating that he had received the day before for not getting all of his chores done. He took a very quick shower and put on relatively clean clothes, then headed back downstairs to fix breakfast.

Standing on stool next to the stove, Harry tried to make some eggs and bacon. He wound up over doing the eggs a bit and blackening the bacon. The toast turned out ok. Putting everything on the table, he stepped back, hoping to at least get some toast and water today.

Filiwi and Hermione could feel Harry's emotions as he relived this day.

Um, Filiwi, do we really need to watch the whole thing?

Why? What's going to happen?

Well, Uncle Vernon didn't like his breakfast and hit me hard. Dudley also hit me because his eggs were to hard. Aunt Petunia smirked at me and just gave me some burned toast and a glass of water. I spent the rest of the day cleaning the house, and doing yard work. Supper was pretty much the same as breakfast, only I was allowed two slices of bread and some water. Once I cleaned up the kitchen, I was sent to my cupboard under the stairs. I didn't get beaten that day. I guess you could say it was a kind of present, not being beaten.

And the next day?

Pretty much the same.

Ok. Can you show me a memory that isn't like this?

Since Harry trusted her and Hermione had already seen most of his memories, he showed her his first Harry Hunting game.

He had been out in the yard, mowing the grass, on a bright sunny day. He looked to be about five years old and was wearing some of his mini whale sized cousin's clothing. He was almost done mowing when Dudley appeared with his best friend Piers.

"Hey Piers," the mini whale that was Dudley said to his friend, "how about playing a new game?"

"What," the slightly dimwitted boy asked.

"Let's play Harry Hunting."

"What's that?"

When he saw Dudley pointing at his cousin, Piers got a malicious glint in his beady eyes.

Harry had just turned off the mower and getting the rakes out to clean up the clipped grass when he felt something was wrong. Looking over at his tub of lard cousin and his best friend, he just knew that they were planning on doing something to him.

"Oye, freak," shouted Dudley, "Me and Piers just came up with a new game and you're in it."

Harry's nervousness increased. When he asked what type of game it was, the answer caused him to start to shake slightly.

"It's called Harry Hunting and we thought that we would start playing it right now."

With that, the two bullies started running towards Harry. For his part, Harry dropped the rake that he was holding and took off as fast as his little legs could carry him. He managed to hold his own for about a block before he started to tire. His lack of diet was starting to catch up to him.

Pretty soon, he was caught by Dudley and Piers. What followed was the first of many beatings as both budding delinquents pummeled Harry. Once they were through, they left Harry lying on the ground, bruised and bleeding.

Slowly making his way back to number four Privet Drive, wished with all of his might for someone to come and take him away from this life. The shriek that greeted him when he opened the front door caused him to stop in his tracks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T COME IN HERE LOOKING LIKE THAT, YOU FREAK! USE THE HOSE PIPE TO CLEAN YOURSELF UP THEN GET BACK TO WORK, YOU FREAK!"

Reluctantly, Harry did as he was told. Once he had used the hose pipe to wash most of the blood and dirt off himself, he continued to rake up the grass clippings.

_By the Great One_, Filiwi said angrily. _How could they treat you like that? Are most of your memories like this two that we have seen?_

Sensing that her anger was causing Harry some distress, she slowly calmed herself down.

_It's ok, milord. I am not mad at you, but at your relatives. It's ok_.

Hermione gently pulled him into a kind of mental hug. Filiwi joined in as Hermione sent calming thoughts to Harry. Once he was calmed down, he answered her questions.

_That is how I was always treated and yeah, pretty much. At least until I started school, but Dudley made sure that I didn't have any friends there and Uncle Vernon made sure that I wasn't believed at all by the teachers. So when Dudley and his gang did something bad, I got the blame for it._

_Can you show me some of them, Harry?"_

_Ok._

Both ladies could feel Harry's reluctance to show them the memories but they could also feel that he desperately wanted to please them also.

What followed was a parade of memories showing his time at school, from his first day up to the end of the current school term. The scenes showed Harry either being beaten by Dudley and his gang, being blamed for damage done to the school, or Dudley beating up anyone who tried to befriend Harry.

_I take it that your home life was just as bad, Harry?_

_Yeah, for the most part. Only when I did better than Dudley at school, I would either get beaten and locked in my cupboard or just starved for several days._

_Harry, you need to show her the poker incident and the one that caused you to lose your voice. Also, your Aunt Marge and the dog, that evil little animal._

_Do I have to, Hermione?_

They could both feel his reluctance to show Filiwi those two memories.

_Yes_, Hermione said gently through the bond. _She needs to see them at their worst Harry. Then you can show her the time that you grew your hair back and that time you turned your teacher's hair blue. Also, show her the time that you wound up on top of the school. Remember, Harry, I am right here with you and I will never leave you._

Harry simply nodded and started the memories as he felt Hermione's love for him come through the bond. He tentatively returned them causing Hermione to glow slightly.

The first memory was of the time when Dudley hit his left arm with the fireplace poker when Harry reached for a candy cane that was on the Christmas tree. The sound of breaking bones was drowned out by Dudley screaming that everything was his. All Harry had wanted was some form of food. He was six at the time.

With his arm bent at an unnatural angle and tears streaming down his face, Harry tried to cradle it against his chest, but Vernon was having none of that. He grabbed Harry's broken arm and twisted it violently, commenting that is was definitely broken as Harry screamed out in pain. He was unceremoniously shoved into the cupboard under the stairs and locked in.

He spent the next three and a half days locked in that small room with little food until he was let out by Petunia and taken to the doctor's office to get his arm taken care of. Unfortunately, the doctor had to rebreak the bone since it had already started to heal in order to set it right.

Once they left the office, Petunia told him that if he wanted anything to eat, he would have to finish his chores before he went to bed that night. Somehow, Harry managed to do it and he was given some left over ham, some stale bread and a glass of water.

The next memory to fade in was just a few days old. Harry was standing off to one side of the table waiting for the Dursleys to finish the food that he had cooked for them. Once it looked like everyone was done, Harry politely asked if he could start to clear the table.

His one mistake was that he stood near Dudley when he asked this. Before he could react, pain flared in his throat as Dudley jammed fork in his throat. Harry had been looking at Petunia when he asked this, so he had not seen the malicious glint in Dudley's eyes. As soon as the fork struck home, Vernon backhanded him across the room, slamming him into the wall.

Harry slid slowly down the wall barely conscious. With his hands grabbing his throat, the emerald eyed boy tried to pull the fork from his throat. Once he did, he tried to stem the blood flow with his hands. Looking up with fear in his eyes, he saw his so-called relatives gathering around him.

"Bout time you got what you deserved, freak," Vernon sneered at the stricken boy. "Good job, Dudley."

Dudley beamed at his father's praise. For good measure, the baby whale decided to kick Harry in the side.

"Hope you finally die, freak," Dudley said calmly.

This got Petunia's attention.

"No," she said sighing. "We can't let him die or the freaks like him will find out and make our lives hell. Not that its hell having him here. Vernon, call your sister and see if she knows someone who can save the freak before he dies."

The memory slowly faded as memory Harry passed out.

Silence reigned for several moments before Filiwi spoke up.

_I'm so sorry_, the Goblin Healer said. _Milord, may I show this memory to someone who can help bring these animals to justice?_

Harry could feel the barely controlled anger that Filiwi was unconsciously projecting and his mind started to shutdown and pull back from her and Hermione.

As Harry pulled back into himself, all either of them could here was 'I'm sorry' over and over. Realizing that she was about to lose him, Filiwi quickly instructed Hermione to do whatever it took to bring him back as she broke the connection with Harry.

Once the Goblin Healer had regained her senses, she saw that Harry had tears running down his cheeks from his dulled green eyes as Hermione did her level best to tell him it was ok and that everything was going to be alright. That no one here was mad at Harry and could he please come back.

Hermione was reaching a panic state, when Sarah, Adam and Brokenblade returned to the front room to see what was going on.

"What happened," demanded Sarah as she took in Hermione clutching Harry and heard what she was saying to the near catatonic dull eyed boy.

The look that Filiwi was projecting was one of anger and contriteness. She quickly filled everyone in on what had happened while viewing Harry's memories, ending with her anger at the Dursleys causing Harry's current state. When she was finished describing the final memory, the other three adults were also unhappy with the Dursleys.

Sarah rushed over to the recliner and pulled both children into her lap, giving them both motherly hugs. Gently rocking back and forth, she added her soothing voice to Hermione's as they tried to pull Harry back from his mental refuge.

Filiwi was just to the point of casting a Revenerate spell when there was a knock on the front door.

* * *

Whew, that's that chapter done.

Again, sorry for the delay.

Please, read and review.


	4. Meetings and a Slight Inheritance

AN: Sorry about the long wait, but I was on vacation for a bit, plus moving into a new home, setting up a new internet connection, and returning to work in Iraq, it's been nothing but fun and joy. Plus some other stuff has come to light, so updating might be a bit slower now, I don't know, it depends on what happens. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything like it. I am just borrowing the characters for my play.

* * *

The Silence of Harry Potter

Chapter 4: Meetings and a Slight Inheritance – Part 1

**Right after the knock on the door**

**Granger residence**

From the last chapter:

"_What happened," demanded Sarah as she took in Hermione clutching Harry and heard what she was saying to the near catatonic dull eyed boy._

_The look that Filiwi was projecting was one of anger and contriteness. She quickly filled everyone in on what had happened while viewing Harry's memories, ending with her anger at the Dursleys causing Harry's current state. When she was finished describing the final memory, the other three adults were also unhappy with the Dursleys._

_Sarah rushed over to the recliner and pulled both children into her lap, giving them both motherly hugs. Gently rocking back and forth, she added her soothing voice to Hermione's as they tried to pull Harry back from his mental refuge._

_Filiwi was just to the point of casting a Revenerate spell when there was a knock on the front door._

Brokenblade and Adam shared a look. With a nod, Adam moved over to the door as the Goblin Security Chief took up a position to cover the door. They both knew it was about time for Minerva McGonagall to arrive, but one could never be to cautious.

Peeking through the peephole, Adam saw that it was indeed Minerva. Opening the door, he greeted the aging witch.

"Good morning, Minerva," Adam said with a smile. "Please come in."

The aging witch quickly took in the scene that was unfolding in the room. Turning to look at Adam, with her lips pressed into a thin line, she asked what was going on. While Adam filled her in on what he had been told, Brokenblade looked at Filiwi, his expression saying that he wanted something more.

"**Very well,"** the Goblin Healer started to reply in her native tongue, **"but without a Pensive, I can't properly describe what has fully been done to our young charge. What I described to you is just the basics really, the everyday stuff. How he turned out the way that he has is quite surprising."**

"**So," **grunted the Security Head, **"he is like this because he relived his memories? What did those dragon dung do to the young Lord to cause this?"**

"**It isn't what they have done to him," **Filiwi sighed, **"It's how he responds to anger and aggression that is the problem. When he started to feel my anger at how he was treated, he assumed that is was directed at him and his mind retreated to a place of safety. From watching it happen, it seems that this has evolved as a survival technique that has allowed him to cope with his relatives."**

"**Can you bring him out of it? Lord Ragnok wants to meet him today and discuss the Treaty with him."**

"**There might be a way," **the Goblin Healer said, tapping her chin**, "but it involves moving his most terrifying memories and putting an emotional block on them. He will still remember them, but they wouldn't affect him like they do now."**

"**I defer to your knowledge in this matter, First Daughter."**

Giving her fellow Goblin a hard look, Filiwi turned and moved back to the slowly recovering young man. Kneeling down so she was at his eye level, she re-initiated the mental probe.

_My Lord,_ she projected softly into Harry's mind. _I am here._

_WHAT are you doing back here,_ came Hermione's incensed reply.

_I promised to help your bondmate, and I will. You both must understand that the anger that I unfortunately showed was not directed at you or Harry, but at those with those with whom he had been placed with._

_In Goblin society, Goblin children are considered a precious gift, since there are so few of them born at any one time. To be put through what your bonded has been put through, the ones responsible would have been put to death instantly, and the child would have been made a ward of the Clan Chieftain._

While Hermione chewed on that for a bit, the well meaning Healer continued.

_When I let some of my anger show, it reminded Harry of his former home life. So, his mind responded the only way that it has ever responded to such anger, it shut down or more likely, simply transported his mind to someplace that it considers safe. I am here to help you bring him out of his safe place._

_And how do you plan to do that?_

_I know of a way, but as you are his bondmate, I need your permission to do it._

Before Hermione could ask what it was, Filiwi continued.

_Basically, what I am going to do is put a block those memories that affect him the most, and move them to an unused part of his mind. He will know what they are, what they contain, but he will not be able to access them without my being here. He will still be the same person that he was before, but those memories will not affect him as much as they used to. _

_Once things get settled, once a day, I plan on helping him work through each of those memories until he understands that anything that happened in his former home life is not his fault. That there was nothing that he could have done to prevent it. Since you have also seen these events, I would like your help with this and it will help you deal with these memories as well, milady. Will you help me help your bondmate?_

_Yes!_, came the instant reply._ Please do what you can to help Harry. I can barely feel him and it's hurting so much. Please, I need him back!_

The moment that she said that, Harry came roaring, almost overwhelmingly, back. Before either of the shocked ladies could say anything, the contrite emerald eyed boy spoke softly in his mind, like a small child peeking out from behind a couch after doing something that they weren't supposed to do.

_I'm sorry for hurting you, Hermione, I really am, but I was so scared that she was going to be like Uncle Vernon when he is mad like that. Can you forgive me?_

Instead of saying anything, the distraught young lady somehow pulled Harry into a crushing, loving mental hug and sobbed with relief in the real world on her bondmate's shoulder.

_Of course I do, silly_, she eventually said, her mental voice full emotions, _but you really didn't do anything wrong, Harry. Your mind did what it always did when faced with that type of anger. Please promise me though that you won't do that again. I can't stand it when I can't feel you. It hurts._

In both the mental world and the physical one, Harry simply nodded his head in agreement.

_I promise, Hermione_.

Turning to Filiwi, in a very small voice, he asked, Are _you still mad at me, Goblin lady?_

Mustering up her most soothing voice, she answered.

_No, milord, I am not angry or mad at you. The anger that I have is directed at those who put you through this. I promise you that I and those that are with me will never hurt you, Harry. Remember, Brokenblade is offering to teach you and your bondmate how to protect yourselves from others who would like to hurt you. Will you let him?_

Before Harry could answer, Hermione answered for the both of them that they would really like to learn how to protect themselves.

_Harry, we need to learn this. If only so we can make sure that no one hurts you again. I need you, Harry! I can't go through it again when you fade away from me. Please!_

At this point, he was willing to do almost anything to keep Hermione from crying, so he agreed to it. Once he had, his bushy haired soul mate sent him a mental kiss full of every ounce of love that she could. This had the effect that she wanted, it made him realize that maybe, just maybe, he was worth being loved by someone.

_Now_, the Goblin healer continued, _I know of a way that will make it so that the memories that affect you most will not have the same effect as they once did. You will still remember them, but they will not have the hold on you that they now have. I have spoken with your bondmate about this and she thinks that, for now, it is the best way to help you, until we can go through them and talk about them. May I help you?_

_Will it hurt?_

_No, it will not hurt. I will just be putting a small block on them. Once we go through them again, one at a time, I promise you that you will come to understand that what happened to you was not in any way your fault, but of those that did it to you. Milady has also agreed to have it done to her, since she has also seen them. It will help you both. May I proceed?_

_Hermione?_

_Yes, Harry, let her do this. I will be right here with you when Filiwi does it to both of us. We need to do this._

Hermione and Filiwi could both feel Harry's reluctance, but he eventually conceded to the process. Not knowing what to expect, both children braced themselves for who knew what, but it was over before either of them could panic.

_It's done, milord and milady. How do both of you feel?_

Both of the children started to browse through their memories, trying to see if anything was different. They quickly realized that the worst of Harry's memories no longer had the same affect on them as they once did. The relieved children both smiled and gave the Goblin Healer a mental hug each.

_Thank you_, Harry practically shouted in his excitement and kept on repeating it over and over, his joy obvious to both of the ladies.

_Thank you, Filiwi. I think that this will help him quite a bit._

_No thanks are necessary, milady. I am just doing what I am supposed to, and that is helping milord understand that what happened to him is not his fault._

_Still, though, thank you and please, remember to call us by our names, Harry and Hermione. We are not used to being called milord or milady, and I do believe that it will take Harry a long time to even accept being called that by mum or dad, let alone anyone else._

_Very well, mi- Hermione. It shall be as you request._

Mentally clearing her throat, Filiwi attracted Harry's attention.

_Mi-Harry, _she started_, you have to understand that this is not a permanent fix. We will still have to go through each and every memory that you and your bondmate have. It will be very painful sometimes, but remember neither I nor Hermione will ever do anything to hurt you. Hermione because she loves you and I because in the short time that I have known you, I have come to realize that you are a very special young man and I am beginning to like you as well._

_You, you lo…lov…love m-m-me, Hermione_, a very shocked Harry stammered mentally at Hermione.

_Yes, Harry, I do_, a blushing precocious brown eyed young lady responded, blushing in both the bond and the real world. _I have loved you for a very long time, Harry. I know that you don't remember what love is, but you will, I promise, because I am going to show you and so will mum and dad, and Ms McGonagall, and Filiwi and…and…everyone else we met yesterday._

Still not believing that he was worth being loved by anyone, let alone by Hermione, the beautiful girl that he had been dreaming of for so long, Harry just decided it was best to agree with her.

Slowly pulling her doubting bondmate into a loving hug, she decided to show him exactly how much she cared for him. She sent him a mental projection of all of her feelings for him in brilliant burst of emotions through their shared bond.

The emerald eyed young man was left dumbstruck by it. Slowly, his thought processing started coming back. After several more moments, he did something that surprised both Hermione and Filiwi, he returned it in full measure. Both of the ladies were left speechless for several seconds. Filiwi recovered first.

_I am sorry, but we have to end this. We have a lot to do today. My father, Lord Ragnok, wants to meet with you before lunch. I understand that it might take a while to get through the various things that have to be done. I also think that there is another meeting scheduled for this afternoon with some very important people. Tonight, we will go over a memory and then file it away. So let us return._

Before either of them could respond, Filiwi broke her connection and ended her probe. Blinking rapidly, her eyes slowly focused on her surroundings. Smiling at the scene in the recliner, the glamour wearing Goblin slowly rose to her feet and moved back over to stand next to Brokenblade.

In the recliner, the two young children were so close, it seemed like that they were of one body. A slight golden glow surrounded the both of them as they pressed their heads together. Hermione wore a huge smile on her face that threatened to split her head in half. Harry's expressive emerald eyes had brightened and he now sported a shy smile, while still looking at the floor. Sarah was still gently rocking the pair gathered in her arms.

"What did you do to cause that," Minerva asked with a worried voice.

"I did what was necessary," explained the Goblin First Daughter. "During this morning's session with Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw and his bondmate, I unfortunately let some of my anger at his former hosts to show through. This in turn caused milord to retreat into his mind as I suspect he has done on several occasions."

"With the help of milady, I was able to bring him back from his place of safety. In order to help him cope with what has been done to him, with permission from both him and his bondmate, I have placed minor memory blocks on the worst of their memories of Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw's … upbringing."

"As for the glow that you are seeing, that is a product their happiness. There was a moment of doubt where milord did not believe that he was worthy of being loved by anyone, let alone his bondmate. Milady simply corrected that and what you are seeing is the result of that action."

Minerva slowly approached those sitting in the recliner. Bending down so she could get a better look at Harry, she let a sly smile briefly cross her features as the Scottish woman saw just how happy the emerald eyed boy was. She also noticed that Harry's clothes had reverted to their original state.

"I see that," the elder witch said with amusement in her voice, "your clothes have changed back to those awful rags of your cousin's. Here, let me fix that, Harry."

Both children and Sarah jumped at the sound of Minerva's voice. Harry slightly more than the others. Noticing this, Minerva quickly reassured him by saying that she was sorry for startling him. He nodded shyly and buried his head in Hermione's hair. With a quick flick of her wand, the Transfiguration Mistress changed Harry's clothes to something more presentable to the world at large.

Turning to the two Goblins, Minerva asked at what time was the meeting set for to see the Clan Chief of the Clan Chiefs. Brokenblade responded that whenever everyone was ready, then they would be transported via portkey to Gringotts and be led to a conference room that had been set aside for this meeting.

The VIP Security Head looked over the assembled group of humans, casting a critical eye on what they were wearing.

"Remember," he said gruffly but gently, "you are meeting someone whom you would consider to be a Royal like your Queen. He is after all the leader of our Nation."

Filiwi gave him a hard look as he said that. The Goblin Warrior had the grace to look sheepish after he saw her look. Before he could say anything else, Filiwi spoke up.

"Sarah, Adam, if you two could change into something that you would wear to a business meeting, that should take care of you. Milady Hermione, Milord Harry, I actually have something here for the both of you that you should wear to this meeting. Please put them on and as soon as everyone is ready, we will be on our way."

Putting action into words, the Goblin Healer reached into her pocket and pulled out a shrunken box and set on the floor next to Hermione. With a snap of her fingers, the box enlarged to the size of a small trunk. Seeing the children's surprised looks, she gestured for them to open it.

Acting together, the bonded pair of kids slowly opened lid on the box. Everyone gasped as they saw what was inside. The clothes it contained appeared to be of very high quality with threads of gold and silver running through the seams. Gently reaching in and grabbing the top most set of robes, Hermione pulled it out and gave it a quick shake.

As the robe unfolded itself, she was in awe of it. A tasteful blend of a deep maroon and light gold, the robe had three Family Crests, one for each family that Harry belonged to. They were absolutely beautiful in Hermione's opinion. Harry just stared at them, afraid to even touch them.

Placing the one that she had pulled from the box on the coffee table, she reached in for the next one. It was as gorgeous as the first one. This one though had a slightly different cut to it, a more feminine cut. The chocolate eyed girl's eyes glistened as she turned to look at the glamour wearing female Goblin.

"For me," she asked in an awed voice.

Filiwi just smiled and nodded her head.

Sarah, Adam and Minerva all marveled at the quality of the robes. Minerva and Sarah both reached out and touched them. The silky smoothness of the material left them wondering just how expensive these robes really were.

"This is Chinese Fire Wolf Spider Silk," cried the Deputy Headmistress. "That is extremely rare! It is even more rare than Acromatula Spider Silk or Basilisk hide. Where did you find these?"

"My father sent them over this morning," Filiwi said with a smile. "From what he told me in a note that he sent with the box, these robes were left with his predecessors to be given to Harry and Hermione when the Treaty was finally activated. Now that the Treaty has been read and is active, these robes now belong to Lord and Lady Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. Wear them with pride Harry and Hermione, for they were commissioned by your many times removed Grandparents. They also have auto sizing charms on them, so they will grow with you as you age."

_One of these is mine?_

"Yes, Harry," his soulbond mate said, still in awe of the robes.

_Won't someone get mad at me if I wear it and it gets dirty? I don't want anyone to get mad at me, so I don't want to wear it. You can though, Hermione. I think that you would look very nice in it._

Harry blushed as he said that to Hermione over the bond.

Hermione turned to look at the blushing emerald eyed boy. Leaning over, she took a hold of one of his hands and put the other one on his cheek. Slowly, she made him look her in the eyes.

"Harry, my wonderful bondmate," she said in all seriousness, "I promise you, no one will get mad at you if you wear this and it gets dirty. I really don't think that you will be playing in it anyway, Harry. I think that these are just for wearing on special occasions. Right, Filiwi?"

"You are quite right, Hermione," the Goblin First Daughter said. "These robes are only for wearing to a Wizengamot session or for meeting someone who is considered very important, say like my Father or your Queen. These robes are not for everyday wear, so don't worry about wearing them or getting them dirty, Harry. More than likely, you and your Bondmate will only be wearing these, at the most, ten times a year. Today is one of those times, so if you could please, put it on. We really need to get going."

With that being said, Sarah and Adam headed back upstairs to put on their best business suits, while Minerva and Filiwi helped Harry and Hermione with the robes. For his part, Brokenblade informed the security crew that they were preparing to leave the house and go to Gringotts via portkey. Pretty quickly, everyone was ready to go.

Once everyone back in the room and Minerva had transfigured her everyday robes into something more appropriate to meeting the head of the Goblin Nation, Brokeblade produced a length of rope.

"Everyone, please grab hold," the Goblin warrior said gruffly. "This will take us to the directly to the conference room where the meeting with My Lord will take place. You will feel a tug just behind your navel, but the thing to remember is to act like you are walking before we land. I will tell you when to get ready. Now here we go."

Just like that, everyone in the room vanished in a flash of light.

The room that everyone landed in was an overly large conference room. Placed directly in the center of the room was a large ornately carved table of ancient red oak. The inlaid carvings on the table showed various creatures and battle scenes. All around the table were very comfortable looking executive level chairs done in the same color as the table.

At one end of the table, it looked like a mini office had been setup, due to the small file cabinet and desk that had been set in place there. There was also a slightly raised section of the table set to a slight angle like one would find on a podium. Next to the raised section was what looked like a stone bowl with runes carved into it.

Lining the oak paneled walls were various portraits of important passed Goblins and other creatures. The room was lit by two Chrystal chandeliers. The ceiling had a highly detailed mural depicting an ancient battle taking place between goblins and dwarves. There were some comfortable looking couches placed along the walls.

As the arriving group landed, another group was entering the room and heading towards the small office area of the conference room. This group consisted of nine Goblins in very fine clothes. The one in the lead was very old looking distinguished Goblin with silvery hair and human looking features. He was also tall for a Goblin, standing close to average height for a human. His attitude projected power and confidence. It marked him as the Leader of the Goblin Nation.

One was a tiny goblin who mirrored the Goblin leader's mode of dress perfectly. He also carried various scrolls and parchments with him.

The other seven were the leaders of the various Goblin factions that made up the Goblin Nations. They were also dressed to impress. While not a tall as the one leading them, they too were tall for Goblins and projected power and confidence.

Several guards followed their leaders into the conference room. The guards were dressed in enchanted chain mail made of a shiny substance known only to them. They carried swords on their hips, shields on their arms and a spear in their dominate hands. The fierce look that they had in their eyes left no doubt that they would protect their leaders without hesitation.

Finally, three other Goblins flowed into the room. One was wearing the robes of a Master Healer and was obviously female. The other two wore dragon hide armor and gear that was associated with the section of the Bank devoted to the Cursebreakers. The three took up positions near the Clan Chief of the Clan Chiefs.

As the group from the Grangers landed in the room, several things happened at the same time. The two Goblins and Minerva landed on their feet. Adam and Sarah stumbled and only remained standing when they bumped into each other. Hermione and Harry fell to the floor of the room with the bushy haired young Lady landing on top of her emerald eyed Lord. Harry simply slumped into unconsciousness as they landed.

"Harry," asked a confused Hermione. "Harry, are you ok?"

There was no response from the prone figure that she sat on. Gently shaking his head to wake him up, she tried again. The others quickly became aware that something was wrong with Harry and crowded around.

"Come, Harry, please wake up! I can't feel you! Please, Please wake up! It hurts!"

The cries of the frantic nine year finally reached those at the other end of the room.

"Ah, this was not unexpected," said a gruff voice from the end of the table.

Hermione's head snapped up at that.

"What have you done to him," yelled the distraught young Lady.

Everyone quickly noticed that her eyes had started to glow slightly and flecks of emerald green were starting to appear in her eyes. Anger, worry and something else was starting to roll off of her as she sat on top of Harry.

The guards in the room were quick to react by forming a defensive line between the group that had just arrived and those that they were assigned to protect, with their spears lowered to the perceived threat.

"Please be calm, Lady Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw," the leader the Goblin Nation said in what, for a Goblin, was a soothing voice. "Your Lord has not been harmed in any way, it is simply that the wards that protect this room have put him in a state stasis. Perhaps an explanation would suffice while the Master Healer of Gringotts and these Cursebreakes work on your Bonded?"

Far from being soothed, Hermione's anger only increased.

"Why should I trust you," she seethed, her eyes now going completely green and her body starting glow dangerously.

"Please, Milady," the Goblin leader said placating. "We are only trying to help Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. Please calm down and let my people work on your Lord. While they cure what is wrong with him, I shall explain why this is necessary."

"Fine," she said, anger still dripping off of her. "Start. Now."

Everyone in the room was stunned by the way that Hermione was acting. Adam and Sarah were taken aback by their daughter's actions and tone. She had never behaved like this before. Minerva was stunned into inactivity by the sheer amount of power that Hermione was projecting. She had felt the power that Harry had been unconsciously projecting, but it seemed that the bond had had some affect on Hermione's magic as well. The two Goblins that had escorted them to Gringotts were absolutely stunned at the way that a nine year old witch was talking to and handling the most powerful Goblin in the world. It was simply amazing.

As the trio of Goblins approached the prone figure on the floor, the incensed nine year old stood up off of him, making sure that she still had a grip on his hand. As the trio of Goblins neared, she gave them looks that said if they hurt him, she would do the same to them.

"It will be alright, Milady," the female Master Healer said calmly. "Listen to what my mate says, he truly does have your Lord's best interest at heart. Please, let us do our work."

"Excuse me," Sarah said in a voice filled with shock and a little bit of anger, "but could someone tell me exactly what happened to Harry?"

"Please, everyone, have a seat and all shall be explained. I am Lord Ragnok, Clan Chief of the Clan Chiefs of the Goblin Nation. Those seated around me are my Clan Chiefs for the many Goblin tribes scattered around the globe. The little one is my chief assistant, Griphook. Our Chief Healer, Master Healer Facata and the two Master Cursebreakers, Ripclaw and Bilhook, are here to take care of something that presented itself when Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw last graced these premises."

Minerva, Sarah and Adam decided to take the Goblin elder up on his request and took seats near the end of the table where the prone boy was. Filiwi moved over to help the others with Harry. Brokenblade took up position behind the three human adults. Hermione refused to leave Harry alone and stood next to him with her fierce emerald eyes looking directly into the Elder Goblin's black eyes.

"What do you mean," Minerva said frostily, "'presented itself when Harry was last here'? He was only here yesterday. What have your wards detected that Poppy could not?"

"Something that we have vastly more exposure to," Ragnok said in his gruff voice. "For those of you who don't know, part of the defenses built into this Bank are wards that detect Dark or Black objects that are brought into this building. When young Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw first entered the building, an alarm ward was triggered."

"At first, the readings didn't make sense, so a wait and see approach was adopted to see if what the Security Department was reading was accurate. Once you had left with your young charge, Madam McGonagall, the alarm ward went silent and the readings were proved to true. I have to say that this is the first time that we have ever encountered one of this nature, since they are mostly made of enduring items like a cup, book, or hat. Something that would last for a long time."

By now, both Sarah and Adam were thoroughly confused and Minerva had chill go down her back as she remember something that Dumbledore had told her one time.

"_I don't believe that Tom is truly gone for good, Minerva. He will return someday."_

The aging Transfiguration Mistress shuddered at the remembrance. Hermione was still staring at the Goblin Leader, fuming.

"What are you talking about," asked a confused Adam.

With a weary sigh, the Goblin Leader continued.

"You have to understand, Mr. Granger, that there are different types of Magical powers. Some deal what is called Light Magic, such as healing and shielding. Others are considered everyday usages, like cleaning charms and a host of others. Then there is what is considered the Dark and Black Magics, but don't confuse one for the other. Most of your basic combat spells can be considered Dark Magic because of the damage that they cause, but some spells are so Dark that they can corrupt the person casting them. Black Magic is something completely different as it deals with death and creatures that are inheritantly evil in nature."

"There is a ritual/spell combination that is considered the Blackest of the Black Magics. First, you have to be willing to commit a cold blooded murder of an innocent being to accomplish it. Secondly, you have to have the power and control necessary to even attempt the ritual and the follow on spell. Finally, the one carrying out the deed must be completely steeped in the Dark and Black Magics and be completely unredeemable."

"After reading what the warning ward detected and consulting with my top Cursebreakers and Healers, it is our belief that the one known as Lord Voldemort was attempting to complete a Horcrux ritual, but something happened to cause it to fail. The ritual and spell are designed to split a person's soul and put the broken off piece into an object for safe keeping, thereby making the person casting the ritual and spell somewhat immortal by having an anchor here on this plane of existence."

Minerva gasped and paled as she heard this. Adam and Sarah looked ready to vomit, while Hermione was growing ever angrier at the situation. Brokenblade just shook his head and sighed heavily and wondered at the stupidity of some human magic users.

"So, if I understand all of this correctly," Adam finally said in a shaky voice, "that the mad man who killed Harry's parents was trying to make himself immortal by doing this Horcrux thing and it somehow backfired, so now Harry might be carrying around part of this psycho's soul? My God, you are all mad!"

As he said that, Sarah gently laid a calming hand on her husband, then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Remember, honey," she said with feeling, "our daughter is now part of this world and so is Harry. We need to supportive of them."

Once she said that, Adam looked over at his daughter and saw how she was taking this turn of events. With a sigh, he squeezed her hand in acknowledgement. Getting up, the ex soldier moved over to his angry daughter and pulled her into a loving hug.

Suddenly, Harry's prone body arched in pain as a black mist was forced out of the lightning bolt shaped scar. Once the last of it passed from the open bleeding wound, the boy's body sagged back to the floor, blood oozing from the once sealed scar.

Before the black mist could do more than screech, it was sucked into a vial that had soul binding runes carved all over it and sealed in. The three Goblins that had worked on Harry for the last several minutes sagged with fatigue as the cleansing and purging had taken a lot out of them. Filiwi quickly cast a healing charm on the wound, sealing it back up into its famous shape.

After Facata had tried to reassure the young Lord's mate, she and the two Cursebreakers set to work on the young human. A quick scan revealed that there was indeed a soul fragment incased in the boy's scar. While the Ripclaw setup soul containing wards and his partner prepped the vial which would be used to house the fragment until it could be destroyed, the Head Healer for Gringotts ran a deeper scan over the boy to see how deeply the soul fragment was embedded into the boy's soul and magic.

For some reason, the soul was contained to just the scar and had not merged with the boy's soul at all. The soul fragment's magic however had been absorbed into the magical core of the young man. She also noticed that there were a few blocks, a siphon, and a binding on the human's magic.

**Ok**, she whispered in her native tongue, **the young Lord here does have a soul fragment, but it is contained within the scar on his forehead. It has not merged at all with his soul or mind from what I can tell, and I don't understand why though. That is not to say that some knowledge or magical powers may not have been passed on. The fragment's magic however has been absorbed into his magical core. Will removing the fragment cause any damage to the magical core of this boy?**

Ripclaw scratched his chin for a moment as he thought about it.

**I don't believe so. If the magic that the soul fragment brought with it has been absorbed into the host's magical core, then it now belongs to the host and not the fragment. By the Sacred Stones! How old was he when this happened?**

**15 months**, grunted Bilhook. **For him to absorb his enemy's magic, his core must have been stronger than the other's. And look at his mate, she is just glowing right now. She is already very powerful in her own right. Come, let us get this done. I don't fancy making this one's mate any angrier than she already is.**

**Fine**, Facata hissed. **I will monitor his magic and life signs. You two, concentrate on the fragment.**

Two affirmative grunts answered her orders. With that, they began the cleansing and purging ritual. The two Cursebreakers chanting softly while the Healer watched the boy's vital signs. It turned out to be far easier than it should have been. It was almost as if something was pushing the fragment out of the boy's body.

The lightning bolt scar burst open in a small spray of blood as the foreign piece of soul was forced from its hiding place. The boy's body arched in pain as the fragment left his body. It was painful to watch for the three Goblins since they hated having to cause the boy anymore pain, but it had to be done in order to get rid of the fragment.

Once all of the soul fragment had been ejected from Harry's prone figure, it was quickly contained in the prepped vial. It would be destroyed as soon as possible, it just reeked of evil.

The three tired Goblins sagged with relief and tiredness as the ritual was concluded. It was then that they noticed that the young Lord's mate still had his hand clasped within her own and not let go during the whole ordeal. A slight glow surrounded the clasped hands. The trio simply stared at that while Filiwi cast a healing charm to close the wound and turn it back into the famous scar.

**It is done, my mate**, said the tired Healer to Lord Ragnok. **I also noticed that there are some blocks, a siphon and a binding on the young Lord's magic and his core. They will have to be removed soon or they could cause irreparable damage to him and his core.**

**What type of blocks and binding have been placed**, grunted one of the Clan Chiefs.

**I can't tell from the scan, Clan Chief Falcar. A magical blood test will have to be performed in order to find out. I can tell you that they were not placed there by anyone related to Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw.**

**Very well, **said a displeased Ragnok. **Please do it so we can see what we can do for him and his bonded, my mate.**

**Milord.**

With that, Ripclaw produced a piece of parchment and a quill. Dipping the quill tip into the remaining blood that had pooled around the scar, he cast the necessary spell and let the quill do its work.

As the quill did its job, Ragnok quickly explained what had happened.

"It would seem that there was a piece of the one known as Lord Voldemort's soul in the young Lord. However, it did not bond itself with him, which is why it was so easy to remove it from him. His magical core also absorbed the soul piece's magic as well. This leads to the question of: How did this happen? Only the Sacred Stones know because we do not."

The three human adults gasped as they heard this. Hermione just seemed to get angrier.

"My mate also noticed that there are some blocks on Lord Potter Griffindor-Ravenclaw's magic, along with a binding and a siphon. We are now trying to determine the nature of the blocks, the binding and the siphon. That is what the quill and parchment are currently doing."

Just as soon as he finished speaking, the quill stopped writing and dropped on top of the parchment. Ripclaw picked it up and read what was listed. He let out a low Goblin whistle as he passed it Facata. The Master Healer for Gringotts went pale as she read the parchment.

Hermione, barely in control of her rage, let out a low growl. Facata went even paler as she heard the growl.

"The blocks," the nervous Healer started, "are on Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw's ability to heal himself properly, his Parseltongue magic and his Metamorphmagus abilities. These are just partial blocks and not full blocks as I feared. The Binding on his magical core only lets him use about thirty five to forty percent of his magic. That binding will have to be removed soon or it could cause a backlash. The siphon seems to be powering some wards at two different places, a number four Privet Drive and Hogwarts itself. These blocks, binding and siphon are about seven years old. The spell also reveals a health monitoring charm and a tracking charm."

"By Morgana, what have you done Albus," screeched Minerva, then she started to curse in Gaelic.

"Um," stuttered Sarah, "not to sound rude, but what does this all of this mean?"

"It means," a now angry Chief Goblin Ragnok snarled, "that one Albus Dumbledore has severely over stepped his bounds as Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, but no doubt that he will have 'reasonable' explanations for what he has done. You don't get to his positions without knowing how to sidestep something like this. Do what you can for our young charge, Healer Facata. Then we need to get on with why we are here today."

"Milord."

"If you hurt him…," the still incensed Hermione growled out from her father's arms.

"Milady Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw," Ragnok started to say in what was a soothing voice for a Goblin, "we are doing everything that we can to help both him and you. Everything that we are doing is in accordance with the Treaty that was signed by our forbearers. Once these things have been done, I assure that we will fulfill our part of the Treaty as it now has been proven beyond a doubt that your Bonded has already done once what the whole of the entire Magical World could not do in 1981."

Once again, Facata and the two Cursebreakers started to work on Harry. This time though it was to remove the blocks, the siphon, the spells and the binding. After several minutes of work, they announced that they were finished and gave their results to the Leader of the Goblin Nation.

"From what my mate is telling me," the Goblin Elder grunted, "they were successful in removing the blocks, the siphon and two spells, but at this time completely removing the binding would most likely damage to everyone in this room. So they made it so that the binding would slowly dissolve over time."

"How long," asked Minerva, knowing what would have happened if the binding had been completely removed at once.

"My mate says that it would be best of the binding collapses over the course of a month. That will allow the young Lord's body to get used to having access to his full core."

"Do I even want to know what could have happened to Harry if that 'binding' had been removed all at once?"

"Mrs. Granger," Facata said kindly, "if I and these two Cursebreakers had done that, then most likely Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw's magical core would have overloaded causing it to explode. That would have killed him, his Bonded, you, me and everyone in this room and probably the whole building. He is that powerful."

"By setting it up so that the binding slowly dissolves over the course of time, it allows for him to get used to his new power levels. He and his Bonded will need to be monitored while this is happening, but I don't think that it will be too hard on them. As an added benefit, at as far as the magical world is concerned, is that it will be easy for the both of them to learn what is called wandless magic due to their combined power levels."

"'Wandless' magic," asked a confused but still fuming Hermione.

"Yes," answered Minerva. "It is an underused area of human magic, Hermione. What we call 'accidental' magic is actually a form of wandless magic, but is done by children and not adults like myself. Once a wizard or witch gets a wand, they become dependent on the wand and then only the most powerful of us can then use some form of wandless magic. I personally can only do some of the most simplest, basic spells wandlessly. Albus can do more since he is very powerful."

"So," Adam said with a frown, "all of that stuff Hermione has been doing would be considered wandless magic then?"

"Yes," the Transfiguration teacher said, "it usually only happens when the child is stressed or experiencing severe emotions."

Without warning, Harry's eyes popped open. In a blind panic, he ripped his hand from Hermione's grasp and bolted for a corner of the room. Crouching down next to a couch, his rolling eyes took in the room, the occupants and the furniture. Hermione was reeling in mental pain at the fear and other emotions that Harry was projecting.

When Filiwi tried to approach him, she was thrown back by his wildly uncontrolled magic as it lashed out at the least perceived threat to its master. The Goblin guards, still lined up and at the ready from earlier, started to line up the panicked boy for an attack only to find themselves contained by a wall of force.

Hermione let out a scream and clutched her head in pain as she fell to her knees. Adam, knowing better than to even attempt to go the panic driven young boy, held onto his pain stricken daughter as she cried out for her knees.

Sarah, using that soft crooning voice that most mothers use to calm down their children, slowly approached Harry. Sensing no threat coming from the woman, Harry's magic let her pass. Once she was next to him, the loving mother gently pulled Harry into her arms and onto her lap as she sat down with him. Rocking gently, she continued to croon with her mother voice.

Ever so slowly, the raging magical storm slowed to a stop and finally ended when Harry snuggled into the arms and chest of the woman holding him as silent tears fell down his cheeks. Hermione joined the duo when her father realized that she needed to get to Harry and released her from his arms. A soft glow surrounded the children as soon as contact was made.

Harry was apologizing profusely in the bond at causing Hermione to be in pain. Hermione for her part, was trying to explain what had happened from the moment that they had arrived at the Bank, concluding with the spectacle that was Harry's unleashed magic.

_I love you, Harry._

_I.. I…lo…lov…love…yo…you too, Hermione._

The bond became even more solid once Harry said that.

**You do realize**, Father, a shaken Filiwi hissed as Brokenblade helped her up from where Harry's magic had tossed her, **that whatever trust that I had gained with the young Lord is now lost. It will take me a while to regain it, if ever.**

**What do mean, Daughter,** grunted the Goblin Leader.

**The young Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw has been abused both emotionally and physically since he was left with his … CARETAKERS**, Filiwi continued, spitting out the last word. **He does not trust adults or people who lie to him or hurt him in anyway. From the looks of things, I think that as of right now, he will only trust his Bonded, her mother and possibly Madam McGonagall. He does not trust males at all. His Bonded's father is currently the only male that he might even consider trusting for now.**

**I and Brokenblade were considered trust worthy because he does not see us as human but as something else. Now though, I don't know, especially after what happened earlier.**

**Explain, **Facata demanded.

**Last night and this morning, I had a Mental Healing session with the Lord and Lady. Last night's session went well. At the urging of his Bonded, the young Lord showed me the night of Voldemort's defeat and other memories. This morning's session covered some of what his life was like at the Dursleys. It ended prematurely when I accidentally let some of my anger through mental probe. What the young Lord has gone through should not have happened to any being on this planet.**

**It took the combined efforts of myself and My Lady to bring him back from his mental place of safety. I then performed a partial memory block on the worst of his memories. The interesting thing is that I also had to perform it on My Lady as well, since they have been dream sharing for about 4 and a half years.**

**I almost lost his trust with that incident but was able to regain most of it after performing the memory charm. Now because of what has happened, I don't know if he will trust us. You will have a hard sell and will have to prove beyond a doubt that you will not cause him to be harmed.**

**Can you show us these memories that upset you so?**

**Not without his or his Bonded's permission, Father. I will not violate his trust and lose what little I possibly still have left.**

**Very well, Daughter.**

**Father.**

While the Goblins had been talking in their native tongue, Minerva slowly approached the clutching trio. Kneeling down, she tried to capture his attention.

"Harry," the aging teacher softly said, "are you going to be alright?"

The look of betrayal and hurt in his eyes cut her to the bone. She was almost in pain at his look. Clearing her throat to remove the lump that had gathered there, she continued.

"Harry dear, has Hermione been showing what has happened since we arrived here at Gringotts?"

He nodded his head.

"Good. Do you understand why the Goblins did what they did?"

"Yes," a shaky voice Hermione answered for Harry, "he does. But we want to know why they did it they way that they did. Why not just explain it first then ask if we wanted it done. Why?"

"I don't know, but let's ask them, shall we? Oh, would you mind sitting either on one of the couches or in a chair, Harry dear? This floor is not exactly comfortable for my old knees."

This brought a shy smile to Harry's face as he nodded his head in agreement. With her knees popping as she stood up, Minerva let out a groan. Hermione let out a giggle while Harry blushed and buried his head in Hermione's bushy hair. Minerva noticed that Hermione's eyes had returned to their normal chocolate brown color.

"Come on you three, up you get."

With Minerva' help, the trio slowly got to their feet and made their way to end of the table furthest from the Goblins at the other end. Both Hermione and Sarah seated Harry between them, with Minerva sitting next to Hermione and Adam next to his wife. Filiwi and Brokenblade took up positions standing behind them. Filiwi placed herself directly behind Harry, while Brokenblade stood behind Adam.

Facata, Ripclaw and Bilhook wondered down to stand with the Goblin Leaders and stood off to one side. The guards were ordered to return to their positions along the walls.

Silence reigned for several moments as Ragnok stared at Harry, trying to get his measure. The ladies surrounding Harry quickly noticed that he started to tremble and shake a little under that stare.

**Father**, hissed Filiwi warningly.

A grunt answered her warning.

"Before we begin with this meeting," the leader of the Goblin Nation opened in his deep voice, "I would like to state that I will not apologize for taking the actions that I did prior to, during and after your arrival, Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. I deemed them to be necessary steps in order to fulfill our side of the Treaty."

"As I explained earlier," he continued, "according to our readings, you had a soul fragment attached to you. If I had waited until you were here, explained what we wanted to do, there was a chance the fragment may have realized what was going and tried to take you over. If that had happened, then we would have had no choice but to do everything we could to stop or kill you. That is that nature of Horcruxes. They all seek to return themselves to whatever form that they are from. Now, do you understand why I took this course of action, young Lord Potter Gryffindor-Ravenclaw?"

Contrary to what the Dursleys had continuously told him, Harry was not dumb. He was actually quite intelligent. As he nodded his head that he understood, Hermione hissed a yes. Ragnok sighed.

"Griphook," he called imperiously, "the items from the Treaty vault."

(AN: I thought about ending the chapter here (evil grin in place), but then I figured why not take it a bit further?)

The tiny Goblin hurried over the desk where he had place everything that he had been carrying when he had entered the room. Retrieving a sealed case, he quickly handed it over to his master. Thanking the tiny Goblin, Ragnok took the case and placed on the table in front of himself.

"Now," the Clan Chief of the Clan Chiefs continued, "as you can see, this case is still sealed with both of the Crests of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. What it contains, I do not know. I do know that only you and your Bonded may open this case, My Lord."

With that, Ragnok gave the box a gentle shove and used a bit of his Goblin magic to send it down the table to the other end. Once it arrived there, Hermione grabbed it as it stopped in front of them. Looking at Harry, she nodded to him.

Standing up, they both placed their hands on the box over the Crests. The now familiar tingling sensation made its way through them as it made sure that they were who they were. As the sensation withdrew, the Crests ceased to exist in a puff of smoke. Each grabbing a corner of the lid, the bonded young children opened the box.

Looking inside the box, they saw that it contained several items. The nearby adults also craned their necks to see what was inside. On the top of everything was a scroll neatly tied with a red ribbon. Just below it was a rather thick tome that looked ancient and was bound with a leather cover. Off to one side rested an extremely white egg that seemed to be glowing from the inside. On the other side of the tome lay a golden chain that had a pure diamond gripped in a claw of some kind.

_Well_, Harry sent to Hermione across the bond.

_Take the scroll first, Harry_, she responded.

He could see the gleam in her eyes as she looked at the ancient tome nestled in the box. Nodding in agreement, the Horcrux free young man gently lifted the scroll from the box. Before she could grab the leather bound book, Hermione was stopped when the ribbon on the scroll vanished at Harry's touch.

Leaping out of his hands like the letter from Rowena, the scroll floated in the air just above the box. Slowly a head appeared above the scroll. Once the head had reached a kind of solidity, it looked like an older version of Harry, except for the eyes which were a piercing grey.

"Greetings, young ones," the projection boomed out in a deep voice. "You didn't think that I would let Rowena be the only one who enchanted letter to you, did ya?"

The floating head let out a long belly laugh. When it had finally calmed down, the head turned serious.

"I know that by now, Harry, that you have had the soul fragment removed from the scar on your head. I am sorry that I could not tell you sooner, but Rowena forbade me from telling you. She says that if I had, it would have led to disaster and that is what we are trying to avoid."

Turning around, the head greeted the assembled Goblins.

"Greetings, War Chief, may your enemies run from you in fear and my your halls over flow with treasure. I am Godric Gryffindor as you have probably guessed by now. I, Rowena and Helga would like to thank you for helping out our Grandchild and his Bonded Mate. In recognition of the risk that you took for removing that vile filth, I, Rowena and Helga deed to you the area at the edge of the Forrest that you have long used as a safe haven from strife. It is now yours and if you like, the Hogwarts wards may still cover that area if you wish it along with your own wards."

Quickly turning back to Harry, the magical head of Godric smiled.

"Quick, Harry, give the War Chief the parchment that is stuck to the lid of the box!"

Nodding, Harry looked at the lid and saw that there was a piece of parchment stuck to the lid. On instinct, both of the children reached for the parchment at the same time. A tingling and a short glow later, the parchment deed came loose in their hands. Smiling shyly, Harry let Hermione hand the deed over to Filiwi, who sent it zooming to her father.

The gobsmacked Goblins rapidly read through the parchment and it was exactly what the floating head had said it was. When the Goblin Clan Chief saw that the head was looking back at him, he inclined his head slightly and smiled a toothy smile that sent shivers down everyone's spine, including his own Goblins.

"Now that that is over," Godric continued with a smile. "Harry, I know from my loving wife that your life to date has not been ideal. I know, that that is an understatement, but I do promise that it does get better, my Grandson."

"Trust your Bonded, my Heir, and you will know what the right thing is. At some point, you will have to learn to trust others. I know that that will hard for you, but not everyone will hurt you, Harry. That is not to say that there won't be those that will, because there are. It is the nature of things."

"You can trust the Goblins, Harry. They live and die by honor and will honor their word once it is given. Beware though, do not cross them or break your word to them or you will know what it's like to be a hunted animal."

The head shuddered for second, the continued.

"Inside the box, you will find several items. Some are for you and the others are for Hermione. Helga has also included something to help you in your destined task. The box is bigger than it seems, so there is more in there than you can see right now."

The magical head of Godric gave a warm smile to both Harry and Hermione.

"The egg that you see is a phoenix egg. It was given to me by a special friend of mine who said that it would be of great help to you. The book is from Rowena's personal collection, use its knowledge well, Hermione. That necklace that you see is for Harry. Rowena and I both made it. It will allow Harry the ability to mentally talk with those that he chooses to. It works the mind ready spell, but not as tiring. Be warned though, if you use it on those who do not wish to speak with you, Harry, then you could cause to both them and you."

"Under the book, are four sets of basilisk armor. One for each of you, Harry, Hermione and I'm sorry but I don't know the parents names. They will provide protection from some of the more spells that exist. I made those. Beneath those, you will find what Helga has left for you: another book for you on healing and some magical plant seeds that, if grown properly, can be made into healing salves and potions. I do believe that she has left you the necessary instructions on how properly care for her plants."

The magical head then took on a hard look.

"In a hidden pocket of the box, I have left you some wand core material. DO NOT go looking for them right now. Rowena tells me that you will know when the time is right for them to be found and made into your wands, my Grandchildren."

"Use what we have gifted to you well, my Grandchildren. Remember, love and trust each other and you will know happiness, even in the darkest of times. With all of my love, my Heirs. Godric."

With that, the head disappeared in a shower of light and the scroll fell to the table top.

Harry was just about to reach into the box to grab the egg when the door to the conference room opened.

* * *

AN: Sorry, couldn't resist it. On a more serious note, I was hoping that this chapter would have been done sooner, but it has taken me close to 3 weeks just to get this far. The next chapter will continue with the meeting and several people will show up to it. IF I can, will try to squeeze in Dumbledore and his reaction to what is going on.

Also, real life sucks. Especially when it gets in the way of writing.


End file.
